Les choses claires
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Marcus Flint était quelqu'un de simple. Il fonçait dans la vie comme sur son balai, il préférait les jolis garçons aux culs moulés dans leurs jeans et il n'aimait pas quand les choses devenaient compliquées. Mais Oliver avait un don pour tout compliquer dans sa tête. ( rating TT )
1. 1 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salutations et bienvenue ici. Je suis sur cette fic depuis le début de l'été donc je suis ravie que ça arrive enfin à quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres elle va faire. Je sais juste que les chapitres seront très très très disparates et différentes les uns les autres en parlant de longueur. Je vous conseille donc de suivre si vous pouvez. J'en suis moi au stade de la réécriture de la première partie donc ça devrait bien se passer. On va dire un chapitre tous les trois quatre jours, ça serait bien et ça me laisserait du temps._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Bon pour le moment y en a pas besoin. _

* * *

01 septembre.

Marcus et Oliver s'étaient effleurés dans le couloir du train. Oliver avait hoché la tête et Marcus avait vu la marque de son bronzage dans le cou. Il avait souri et il l'avait regardé partir. Il adorait sa nouvelle marque de jean.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Hey ouais je vous avais prévenu les chapitres peuvent être court mais comme je suis gentille, vous avez la suite derrière._


	2. 2 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salutations et bienvenue ici. Je suis sur cette fic depuis le début de l'été donc je suis ravie que ça arrive enfin à quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres elle va faire. Je sais juste que les chapitres seront très très très disparates et différentes les uns les autres en parlant de longueur. Je vous conseille donc de suivre si vous pouvez. J'en suis moi au stade de la réécriture de la première partie donc ça devrait bien se passer. On va dire un chapitre tous les trois quatre jours, ça serait bien et ça me laisserait du temps._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver se sont effleurés dans le train. Oliver a une nouvelle marque de jean._

* * *

02 septembre.

Marcus avait préparé trois feuilles de parchemin. Sur la première, il avait écrit son nom et son poste. Sur la seconde, le nom de tous les candidats, les anciens joueurs des années précédentes. Sur la troisième, il traçait des joueurs pour les faire bouger. Distrait, il ne vient pas Terence Higs s'approcher.

"Toujours moi remplaçant ? grogna ce dernier.

\- Tu vas te calmer oui ? T'es premier remplaçant de toute façon, pour tous les postes.

\- Tu auditionnes aussi des premières années ? Tu t'attends quand même pas à un génie ?

\- Faut qu'on gagne cette année. Par tous le moyens possibles."

Il cacha la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Lucius Malfoy, lui rappelant les balais qu'il avait offert l'an dernier et le nombre de Gallions qu'il était prêt à investir pour que sa descendance porte encore le maillot d'attrapeur. Marcus soupira.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Rappel des Nimbus 2001. Je vous laisse ici, avec un double chapitre pour commencer. De l'amour sur vous. _


	3. 6 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut bien les enfants. Bien. Alors. Je sais j'suis pas en avance. J'ai commencé mon job d'été ( oui fin août yolo ) et c'est épuisant. Et je voulais finir des réécritures, je voulais faire des trucs. Donc maintenant je sais où je vais et comment ça va finir, ce qui est important n'est ce pas. Je vous mets donc deux chapitres ce jour parce que je vous dois bien ça quand même. Euuuuh qu'est ce qu'on a donc au programme ? Je sais même plus tiens ce qu'il se passe en septembre. Je vous la vends bien hein ma fic ? Ah oui et je voulais faire aussi un gros bisous à mes gentils followers, à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori. Coucou. Je vous aime._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus essaie de constituer son équipe. _

* * *

06 septembre.

"Bon. Pour Terence, Adrian et surtout pour moi, c'est la dernière année. Alors vous êtes priés de tout donner pour qu'on remporte cette foutue coupe. Par tous les moyens possibles."

Les yeux noirs de Marcus croisèrent le regard mettalique de Drago Malfoy et il jugea bon de répéter : "Par tous les moyens possibles."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Eh oui. C'est pareil que chez les Gryffondors. Prière de noter la pression._


	4. 14 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut bien les enfants. Bien. Alors. Je sais j'suis pas en avance. J'ai commencé mon job d'été ( oui fin août yolo ) et c'est épuisant. Et je voulais finir des réécritures, je voulais faire des trucs. Donc maintenant je sais où je vais et comment ça va finir, ce qui est important n'est ce pas. Je vous mets donc deux chapitres ce jour parce que je vous dois bien ça quand même. Euuuuh qu'est ce qu'on a donc au programme ? Je sais même plus tiens ce qu'il se passe en septembre. Je vous la vends bien hein ma fic ? Ah oui et je voulais faire aussi un gros bisous à mes gentils followers, à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori. Coucou. Je vous aime. Notez que ce chapitre et le précédent sont sortis le même jour. Attention camarades._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : "Par tous les moyens possibles."_

* * *

14 septembre.

"Tu es QUOI ?"

Marcus avait hurlé au milieu de la salle commune, fixant sans y croire le bandage autour du bras de Draco.

"Blessé au sang par un hippogriffe, fit ce dernier. Il m'a attaqué.

\- Il t'a ... qu'est ce que t'as fait à cette pauvre bête ?

\- Cette saloperie m'a attaqué ! Sans raison !

\- Ben voyons. Je rêve. Connard va. Te faire ... Et comment on fait pour les matchs petit génie ?"

Derrière, Pansy le fusilla du regard. Le capitaine se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Terence à sa droite et Adrian à sa gauche.

"T'es forfait pour le match contre Gryffondor.

\- QUOI ? T'as pas le droit, je suis ton attrapeur et ...

\- Mais t'es blessé pauvre crétin donc tu peux pas jouer, grogna le capitaine. Donc t'es forfait et tu fermes ta gueule."

Adrian siffla alors que le troisième année montait dans son dortoir. Terence se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Je suis volontaire.

\- Je me doute. Ce petit con. Je devrai le virer. Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas encore viré ?

\- Les balais Marc'.

\- Putain."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Je vous rappelle qu'à la base, le premier match aurait du être Serpentard Gryffondor. Voilà. Allez. Bisous. Laissez des reviews. C'est bien._


	5. 18 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hola camarades. Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui très court. Mais c'est normal. C'est pour ça que je le poste deux jours après les précédents pour ceux qui suivent parce que y a rien dans celui là. Enfin. Presque rien. Hé. Je pense poster le suivant ... sans doute dimanche. Attendez c'est quoi le suivant. OUI CA SERA DIMANCHE. En fait moi dans mon écriture j'en suis à la fin novembre donc je sais tout ce qu'il se passe donc j'ai grand hâte de vous faire lire. Oui j'aime ma fic et c'est assez rare pour le dire clairement._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Draco s'est fait attaqué par Buck, résultat il est forfait pour le prochain match et Marcus est très mécontent._

* * *

18 septembre

Marcus avait bousculé le capitaine des Gryffondors, qui sortait de l'entraînement torse nu. Il l'avait trouvé plus musclé que la saison précédente.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A dimanche. Laissez des reviews. C'est bien._


	6. 25 septembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salutations ! Je poste assez tard m'enfin je suis là. Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire. Pas grand chose. Merci de suivre, de laisser des reviews pour certains n'est ce pas. Euuuh dans mon écriture je suis passé à janvier, donc on avance beaucoup beaucoup. J'ai chaud._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus a bousculé Oliver, qui est plus musclé._

* * *

25 septembre

Oliver s'assit face à lui avec un grand sourire. Il le fixa.

"Tu t'es trompé de table.

\- Bonjour Flint.

\- Au revoir Wood.

\- En fait je voulais savoir si t'avais aussi l'intention de m'emmerder cette année et de m'empêcher de remporter la coupe."

Il était sérieux. Marcus posa son bol de café et lui rendit son sourire.

"J'ai dit à mon équipe qu'on emploierai tous les moyens pour vous battre.

\- Oh, forcément, si vous n'avez plus l'excuse de la Chambre des Secrets pour vous faciliter la vie."

Le Serpentard grimaça. L'année précédente avait été rude et il était allé supplier le directeur en personne de ne pas annuler le tournoi.

"Mon cher Wood j'ai tellement hâte de gagner contre toi.

\- On est tous dans ce cas là alors."

Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Marcus connaissait chaque trait de son visage, jusqu'aux taches de rousseur sous ses yeux.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : On m'a réclamé des chapitres plus long. Celui là l'est un peu. Il y a plus long dans la suite mais aussi plus court. A très vite les enfants !_


	7. 3 octobre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien. Alors. Vu à l'allure à laquelle j'avance, cette fic sera fini sous peu. J'en suis en février moi dans mon écriture. Et j'ai donc décidé de poster un chapitre tout les deux jours quelque soit sa longueur. Vous voici donc prévenus. Abonnez vous. Continuez de laissez des reviews, des favoris, continuez, c'est super vous êtes géniaux. Je vous envoie tout mon amour._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Oliver est allé voir Marcus et la guerre est déclarée._

* * *

3 octobre

"Et pour Wood ?

\- Quoi Wood ?

\- Faudrait le faire tomber de son balai pour le décoller des buts.

\- Allez pas commettre un but non plus, grogna Marcus depuis le canapé d'en face.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous comptez tuer Diggory et Davies aussi ?

\- Bah pourquoi pas ? répéta Terence en riant.

\- On ne tue pas les gens. Et personne ne touche à Wood."

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son balai en sortant. Les autres élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il en rageait. Il tournait en rond faute de pouvoir jouer.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Hé hé. A jeudi les enfants._


	8. 8 octobre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Excellent jeudi à tous ! Nous sommes le 8 octobre ... euh non, nous sommes le premier septembre et c'est le moment du chapitre. Excellente rentrée à tous, faites des beaux rêves, tout ça._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Adrian et Terence veulent faire tomber Oliver de son balai mais Marcus n'est pas vraiment de cet avis._

* * *

8 octobre

Marcus s'assit au bord du terrain et alluma une cigarette. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et ce depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui l'énervait au possible.

"Salut. L'homme qui a redoublé pour gagner," fit une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut les cheveux blonds de Cedric Diggory.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- La même chose que toi."

Il prit la cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée avant de lui rendre. Il toussa.

"La stratégies des balais flambants neufs ne fonctionnera pas cette année, même si vos Nimbus 2001 sont excellents.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires.

\- Oh ça va ! Je viens te proposer une alliance."

Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire. Cedric fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Toi. T'es à ce point désespéré ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de gagner."

Bah voyons.

"La seconde règle au Quidditch, c'est chacun pour soi.

\- C'est faux, l'équipe et la victoire passent avant.

\- Ouais, mais quand les cognards arrivent, t'es tout seul mec.

\- C'est l'expérience qui parle ?

\- Mec, j'ai redoublé exprès pour remporter cette coupe. J'ai pas besoin d'une alliance."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Voilà sachez donc que l'alliance existe. J'en suis actuellement à 57 chapitres écrits. Donc on est ensemble un moment. A samedi ! _


	9. 10 octobre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je suis surtout en retaaaaaard mais on s'en fiche vous n'avez rien vu ! Bisous._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Cedric monte un alliance, mais Marcus est l'homme qui a redoublé pour gagner donc il n'en a pas besoin yolo bitch._

* * *

10 octobre

Marcus observa le corps alangui entre les draps, un genou replié et son coude appuyé dessus.

"Pourquoi on a décidé de baiser ensemble déjà ?

\- Y a besoin d'une raison ?

\- Pour coucher non. On est rien de plus nous deux ?"

Cedric se redressa.

"Ouais pourquoi ? T'as envie qu'on aille chez Pieddodu ?

\- Nan, pas avec toi. J'y emmènerai mon futur mari."

Marcus pensa à Oliver.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Vous êtes priés de retenir. J'en suis au chapitre 69 dans l'écriture. De l'amour. A lundi._


	10. 30 octobre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salutations. Oui je suis en retard. J'avais prévu de poster hier mais entre les cours, le boulot, la vie sociale et la connexion internet de merde, ce ne fut pas possible. MAIS j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Vous verrez pourquoi. Et oui je fais des ellipses. Parce que des fois il ne se passe rien. De l'amour sur vous. On se retrouve donc ... jeudi pour le chapitre suivant. Love love peace peace. Ah et si jamais vous vous demandez qui est "il" parce que trop de personnages masculins, dites vous que c'est du point de vue de Marcus. Donc il y a de fortes chances que ça soit lui._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Cedric et Marcus, un lit, pas de vêtement. _

* * *

30 octobre

Elle dansait au milieu des septième et sixième années. Ses cheveux volaient, montrant ses boucles d'oreille serties d'or blanc. Elle dansait à coté d'Adrian, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lucian Bole siffla.

"Elle a treize ans, couché, grogna Marcus.

\- Elle est belle. Elle est encore vierge ?

\- Mais t'es dégueulasse, qu'est ce qu'en t'en as à faire ?

\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur on dirait, intervient Terence.

\- La ferme."

Il avala sa Bieraubeurre d'une traite et en prit une autre. A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco aussi gardait un oeil sur Pansy.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la jolie brune s'approcha du capitaine et tendit une main. Il lui donna un verre qui contenait du jus de citrouille. Sans rien dire, il l'observa boire et attacher ses cheveux.

"Alors ? Il parait qu'on va gagner la coupe ?

\- J'en sais rien, y a des bons joueurs dans les autres équipes.

\- C'est pour gagner que tu couches avec l'ennemi ? Je trouve ça un peu facile."

Pansy n'avait pas cillé. Son regard vert semblait le juger. Il se força à sourire.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah non ? Dans ce cas fais attention, j'ai vu ton sosie baiser avec Cedric Diggory dans la salle de métamorphose."

Il tourna violemment la tête vers l'adolescente qui souriait, triomphante. Sur le coup il ne put que se sentir impressionné et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle s'en chargea.

"Après tout pourquoi pas, c'est une technique comme une autre.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Moi ? Epouser un riche sang pur, avoir des enfants et devenir ministre de la Magie. Et que Serpentard gagne la coupe. Et il y a encore deux jours, j'espérai que tu sois mon futur mari, mais t'es gay. Du coup je suis énervée. Alors je me défoule."

Pansy posa son verre, prit la bière des mains de Marcus et avala une gorgée avant de lui rendre.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Pour le moment vous n'aurez pas plus d'explications mais vous verrez, on en reparlera. De l'amour sur vous tous. A jeudi._


	11. 31 octobre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Chut chut chut. Je suis en retard. J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de commentaires. Pour la peine je vous donne deux chapitres aujourd'hui donc attention le 11 et le 12 sont sortis en même temps. La vous êtes sur le 11. C'est bien._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Une fête clandestine, Pansy qui danse, Pansy sait. Parce que Pansy sait tout._

* * *

31 octobre

Marcus ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son sac de couchage, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A ses cotés, Terence et Adrian discutaient et il se retenait de leur dire de la fermer. En plus il faisait trop chaud. Il finit par fixer le plafond.

Puis il y eut du mouvement à sa gauche. Oliver non plus ne parvenait pas à dormir. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Il préféra se tourner. Et il rêva de lui.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Allez. Cliquez. Allez lire la suite. Je vous rappelle que dans le prisonnier d'Askaban, le 31 octobre se passe dans la Grande Salle parce que Sirius Black s'est introduit dans le château tout ça bla bla. Bref. A tout de suite._


	12. 5 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Chut chut chut. Je suis en retard. J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de commentaires. Pour la peine je vous donne deux chapitres aujourd'hui donc attention le 11 et le 12 sont sortis en même temps. La vous êtes sur le 12. Assurez vous d'avoir lu le 11 avant._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver n'arrivent pas à dormir._

* * *

5 novembre

Marcus avait sursauté en s'écartant d'Oliver. Il y avait eu un bref courant quand ils s'étaient touchés.

"Regarde où tu vas, avait-il grogné par reflexe.

\- Toi même espèce de troll, jura Oliver.

\- Ne m'insulte pas !

\- Va donc te trouver un attrapeur qui tient la route au lieu de m'emmerder !"

C'en fut trop. Les nerfs de Marcus vrillèrent et il se jeta sur l'autre capitaine le poing en avant. Mais Oliver se déroba et il se retrouva face au mur. Il fit volte face et vit que l'autre avait levé sa baguette.

"Tu n'oserai pas ?" fit-il amusé.

Un éclair fusa contre le mur. Oliver n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rire. Il observa l'air determiné de son visage et il se mordilla la lèvre.

"Comment oses-tu faire une alliance contre moi ?

\- Quoi ? C'est faux, je ne suis pas dans cette alliance !"

L'écossais sourit largement.

"Donc il y en a une."

Marcus jura intérieurement.

"Tu m'as eu."

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard un instant et Marcus détailla chaque recoin de son visage. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Les yeux d'Oliver descendirent eux aussi le long de son corps, s'arrêtant près de la ceinture. La partie masculine de son corps réagissait et formait un renflement. Marcus regretta de ne pas porter de robe quand il entendit son rire moqueur.

Avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais eu honte d'être gay.

Et puis Oliver rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Toi aussi tu me fais de l'effet."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Allez salut. Je n'ai pas posté depuis un bail parce que j'ai réécris pas mal de choses et la partie écriture est terminée. Officiellement. Cette fanfic aura donc 80 chapitres. A très très vite. _


	13. 6 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mettre la fic en follow et je vous en remercie ! Continuez de me lire, merci pour tout. Ah et aussi prenez exemple sur Westyversionfrench qui m'a laissé douze reviews. ( je vais venir te parler meuf. j'arrive. ) LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS BORDEL._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver, un mur, un éclair contre le mur, une érection._

* * *

6 novembre

Adrian éclata de rire et Terence recracha sa gorgée de whisky pur feu.

"Il a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Ouais, grogna Marcus en fixant sa bierraubeurre.

\- Merde alors. Et donc ?

\- Donc quoi ? T'aurai voulu que je fasse quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas, que tu l'encules contre le mur !"

Ses amis rirent de nouveau mais Marcus soupira.

"Attends mais ... Oliver Wood ?

\- Et ouais.

\- C'est un énorme scoop, il faudrait le ...

\- N'y pense même pas."

Il grinçait des dents. Il n'aurait jamais du en parler à ses amis. Adrian commanda une autre bière qu'il but rapidement.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Oui Adrian et Terence sont les pires commères du château. Avec Alicia et Katie. Oui celles là. A très très vite ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps jeudi. Jeudi midi, sinon vendredi soir. Guettez le chapitre 14._


	14. 7 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir, bonsoir ... comme j'avais annoncé, pas de chapitre hier parce que ... je travaille les soirs en fait, donc entre les cours les exposés et mon boulot c'est chaud et quand j'ai du temps bah je dors. d'ailleurs je poste et j'y vais. J'espere voir pleins de reviews demain !_

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Adrian et Terence sont des commères. _

* * *

7 novembre

L'entraînement avait été désastreux. Marcus avait préféré accuser Drago qui subissait sa mauvaise humeur sans broncher. Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle discussion avec Pansy.

"Arrête de t'en prendre à lui. C'est pas la faute de Drago si t'es énervé.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires.

\- Sérieusement si peu de répartie, ça fait presque pitié."

Il dut se retenir de la gifler. Il se contenta de la fixer froidement.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à gérer tes gamineries et tes luttes de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas quel sort tu as utilisé pour rendre Carrinda chauve et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne sais pas non plus qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire, mais ..." il se stoppa un instant et l'observa enrouler une mèche autour de ses doigts. "... tu cherches à faire quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie" avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne cilla pas et force était de reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Il croisa les bras.

"Arrête de t'énerver sur mon ami.

\- Il est pas assez grand pour se défendre ?

\- Physiquement parlant, non".

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A dimanche les enfants !_


	15. 8 novembre ( part 1 )

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _ALORS. DU BLA BLA IMPORTANT AUJOURD'HUI POUR CA JE MET EN MAJUSCULE. C'est un des deux seuls jours de la fic qui se passent le même jour ! Ce chapitre et le prochain se passent le 8 novembre !  
J'ai également décidé que c'était le jour du match Gryffondor Poufsouffle ! Rappelez vous dans le tome 3, Gryffondor devait affronter Serpentard mais ne le fait pas parce que finalement ils affrontent Poufsouffle. C'est même Marcus qui annonce ça à Oliver. On va parler de ça aujourd'hui. Voilà. Bonne lecture ! _

_A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : L'entraînement c'était de la merde Marcus est pas content et Pansy non plus._

* * *

8 novembre ( partie 1 )

"Sans déconner vous en êtes réduits à ça ? soupira Oliver en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? C'est à cause de la blessure de Draco.

\- T'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ?

\- Va te faire foutre Wood."

Les deux capitaines s'affrontèrent du regard. Oliver finit par hocher la tête.

"J'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Vu que vous êtes ligués contre moi.

\- Par Merlin je ne suis pas dans cette foutue alliance et j'aurai préféré jouer contre toi."

Inutile de montrer à Oliver à quel point il était en rage contre Draco et son air de prétentieux quand il était venu lui annoncer qu'ils ne joueraient pas et que Rogue était d'accord. Le capitaine des Gryffondor s'approcha.

"Eh Flint. On va gagner. Contre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et vous. On va remporter la coupe et quand ça sera fait je compte bien m'occuper de toi."

Marcus eut chaud en le regardant s'éloigner. C'était la seconde fois qu'Oliver le plantait après avoir balancé une phrase lourde de sous entendus.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : On se retrouve mardi pour la deuxième partie du 8 novembre, avec l'après match._


	16. 8 novembre ( part 2 )

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai un souci avec fanficion, j'ai pris 15 reviews mais impossible de les voir. Pourquoi, aucune idée. On verra. Dans tous les cas je sais qu'elles sont là ! Je ne sais pas qui les as posté donc pardon si je ne réponds pas mais je n'arrive pas à les lire. J'espère que ça va s'arranger. BON EN ATTENDANT. Aujourd'hui. Comme je vous disais. On va faire l'après match. Rappelez vous. Match Gryffondor Poufsouffle, Gryffondor perd et Oliver va "se noyer sous sa douche"._

 _A propos de la fic :_ _Un chapitre couvre un jour. Elle se passe pendant le tome trois, Le Prisonnier d'Askaban, donc pendant l'année 1993-1994. Centrée sur Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, mais présence de biens d'autres personnages secondaires. Je vous aime. Voilà c'est important. On verra pour les précisions au fur et à mesure. Ce qui se passe dans les chapitres est normal et choisi. Je prends aussi certaines libertés sur les âges, les dates de naissances, les années. Quand commence la fic en septembre 1993, Marcus a 18 ans depuis le 4 janvier 1993 et Oliver a 17 ans depuis le 8 décembre 1992. ( Allez y faites le calcul, faites un point sur les signes astrologiques. ) Terence et Adrian sont en septième année, Pansy et Drago en troisième, Cedric et Roger en sixième. Je pense que je n'oublie rien. Posez moi des questions j'adore._

 _Résumé : Marcus a annoncé à Oliver qu'ils ne joueraient pas contre Serpentard mais contre Poufsouffle. Peu importe pour Oliver, bien décidé à gagner._

* * *

8 novembre ( partie 2 )

Marcus était sensé être dans la salle commune de Serpentard ou avec Cedric. Mais il avait entendu Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell parler d'Oliver et de ses larmes. Alors il était allé aux vestiaires.

Si Cedric avait semblé abattu par sa fausse victoire, Roger Davies était heureux de la défaite ds Gryffondor. De l'eau coulait. Marcus avait alors songé à son propre dépit l'année précédente : le match perdus face à l'équipe rouge et l'annulation du tournoi. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Tout devenait compliqué.

"Wood ? lança-t-il en s'avançant.

\- Dégage, fit une voix tremblante.

\- Non. Faut qu'on parle."

L'eau cessa de couler et Marcus s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce. Derrière un semblant de mur et un panneau de bois, il y avait Oliver Wood, triste, en colère, nu. Sa bouche s'assécha.

"J'aurai préféré qu'on s'affronte."

Le panneau de bois s'écarta. Le capitaine de Gryffondor était trempé, ses yeux étaient rouges et la serviette autour de sa taille ne cachait pas tous ses poils pubiens, ni ses jambes musclées.

"C'est injuste ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire."

Ils se fixaient. Marcus peinait à réfléchir. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

"Eh Wood ... On est sensé se détester et vouloir se battre et écraser l'autre par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Vrai. En plus t'es qu'un con doublé d'un troll.

\- Et toi un idiot qui complique tout.

\- On est adversaire. Quel était le but de ta phrase ?"

Il regardait la bouche d'Oliver. Marcus était quelqu'un qui préférait que les choses soient claires.

"J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de coucher avec toi. Ici. Maintenant. Et plus tard dans un grand lit."

L'autre sourit, leva un sourcil et la main droite lâcha la serviette rouge brodée d'or.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Oui j'ai osé la scène de douche cliché au possible. Et je l'assume pleinement. A jeudi._


	17. 11 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Coucou camarades oui j'ai supprimé les notes, si y a un truc à dire je vous le dirai. Les reviews sont revenus, je l'ai ai vu, j'ai pas encore répondu parce que j'ai pas eu le temps mais merci beaucoup, merci à ceux qui suivent, voilà. Alors je repete donc on est au chapitre 17 très court. Mais j'ai des choses à vous dire après._

 _Résumé : La scène de douche la plus torride de l'histoire de Poudlard, on raconte que les vestiaires ne s'en sont pas remis. On compatit à leur douleur._

* * *

11 novembre

"Terence ?

\- Je suis occupé, fit l'autre garçon depuis le canapé.

\- J'ai couché avec Wood."

Il y eut un soupir et Terence sourit.

"Il était temps."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : J'en ai rien à faire si c'est court les 15 et 16 étaient longs et ... et le 19 sera plus long que ça.  
Bon l'important. 80 chapitres sur. Et j'ai commencé à écrire une suite. Voilà. Bisous._


	18. 12 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonjour bonsoir ça sent les crêpes chez moi. Je poste rapidement ce chapitre, sans doute celui dont je suis le moins fière parce que ... parce que. J'ai hésité plusieurs fois à le couper, mais ça aurait fait que 79 et puis il contient un élément essentiel. Ou deux. On en reparle après._

 _Résumé : Terence sait. Adrian sans doute aussi du coup._

* * *

12 novembre

Marcus sortit de la chambre de préfet de Percy Weasley discrètement. A l'intérieur, Oliver dormait encore. Il remit ses chaussures et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres. Devant la Grande Salle il croisa Cedric et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé en plan. Encore. Je t'ai attendu."

Il décida d'être sincère.

"J'ai trouvé mieux et moins blond.

\- T'aurai pu prévenir, ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps."

Cedric soupira et tendit le poing pour que Marcus le cogne.

"Allez. On est potes ?"

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Bon je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce truc. Mais sachez que par la suite, Cedric et Marcus restent plus ou moins amis, de loin, parce que Quidditch, tout ça. L'important à retenir, c'est que oui les prefets ont des chambres privées et qu'Oliver et Marcus utilisent celle de Percy. Je m'en veux un peu de conclure la mini intrigue Cedric comme ça, mais bon, il était pas super important dans l'histoire donc bon. Il revient pas après en plus.  
Bon bref voilà navré pour ça. Je voulais dire aussi, à ceux qui croient qu'il ne va plus rien se passe maintenant qu'ils baisent ... c'est faux. Complètement faux. Il va encore se passer plein de choses. Je vous rappelle que Gryffondor gagne la coupe. Voilà. Donc on va au moins aller jusque là et préparer la suite. Nous sommes donc partis pour une folle aventure avec Marcus Franchise et Oliver Répartie comme dit Hazaazel. ( Je ne t'oublie pas, ce soir je t'envoie un message. )  
On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 19. Qui est ... qui est. Bisous, de l'amour pour vous et des crêpes pour moi._


	19. 13 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bon matin à tout le monde ! Il est tôt mais j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre maintenant parce que j'ai un million de choses à faire dans les trois jours qui arrivent, peut être même que le prochain aura du retard. Voilà. Je vous laisse le découvrir, on en parlera si vous avez envie, des bisous._

 _Résumé : Cedric a été laissé en plan, c'est fini._

* * *

13 novembre

Pansy fixait Draco, à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Marcus fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que tu trouves à ce petit con ?

\- Il a des beaux yeux. Et c'est le meilleur parti dont on puisse rêver.

\- Je te demande pardon ?"

Elle posa sa plume pour le regarder froidement.

"Je suis fille unique issue d'une famille de sang pur et ma mère est dingue. Elle m'a mis dans la tête qu'une femme n'est rien sans un mari et que j'ai l'âge pour en chercher un.

\- ... wow. Et tu la crois ?

\- Nan. Enfin plus ou moins. Mais j'aime bien l'idée de chercher à avoir le meilleur mari possible, pour l'avenir ça peut aider. Et ce meilleur se trouve être Draco. Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut impressionner."

Marcus avait bien compris. Il serra les dents.

"Lucius.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai réussi à convaincre le professeur Rogue de repousser votre match contre Gryffondor. Comme ça Draco peut se reposer et massacrer les rouges la prochaine fois. Grâce à moi."

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer.

"... T'as fait ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Il a été agressé par un hypogriffe, il est encore blessé. Ca aurait été un poids mort. Autant le préserver pour quand vous gagnerez. L'homme du match qui attrape le Vif d'Or sous les yeux d'Harry Potter. Va savoir pourquoi, le professeur Rogue a tout avalé.

\- T'es complètement ... t'es ... t'es dingue. Tout ça pour un soi disant futur mariage ?

\- Non pas seulement. Pour impressionner les grands de ce monde.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A bientôt ! Laissez des reviews !_


	20. 14 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut tout le monde ! Si vous vous attendiez à un grand truc pour le chapitre 20 vous vous tromper. Au programme aujourd'hui, le match Serpentard Poufsouffle. Draco étant toujours blessé, c'est Terence Higgs qui occupe le poste d'Attrapeur._

 _Résumé : Pansy est prête à tout pour devenir Madame Malfoy._

* * *

14 novembre.

Marcus marqua de nouveau et jeta un oeil à Terence. Ce dernier venait de dépasser Cedric Diggory. Un cognard vola en direction de ce dernier. En dessous Cassius Warrington venait déjà de récupérer le Souaffle. Une minute et dix sept secondes plus tard, la maison de Serpentard criait de joie. Ils venaient de gagner le match. Le capitaine souriait en atterrissant.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Je n'ai absolument pas honte. Oui Serpentard gagne, c'est même normal. Avant la finale, ils sont montrés comme ayant 200 points d'avance, donc forcément qu'ils ont du gagner. Quelque part plus loin y a le match contre Serdaigle aussi. Le Quidditch, c'est important okay ? Voilà. A vendredi !_


	21. 16 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien le bonsoir ! C'est carrément la folie en ce moment j'ai trop de trucs à faire en même temps j'attends déjà les vacances. Pour ça que vous avez deux chapitres en un jour. J'ai fais le planning et si je me trompe nul part, le chapitre 80 sera publié le 30 janvier 2017. Donc si vous avez envie d'arrêter de suivre, revenez à cette date pour avoir l'histoire complète ! Au programme aujourd'hui double chapitre donc attention. Attention aux âmes jeunes qui lisez ce chapitre._

 _Résumé : Serpentard a gagné son match contre Poufsouffle. _

* * *

16 novembre.

"Ca vallait le coup alors, ronchonnait Oliver en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais on parle de quoi là ?"

Les mains de Marcus descendirent sur les hanches de l'autre.

"De repousser le match contre votre équipe de chatons ?

\- Eh ce sont des lions. Et je parlais de ton redoublement."

Ils se fixèrent. Derrière le Gryffondor, le mur était vide de tout tableau.

"Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?"

Oliver fit non de la tête et appuya sur ses épaules. Marcus se mit à genoux devant lui et baissa le pantalon et le caleçon d'un coup sec.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : En fait j'essaie de vous montrer qu'ils n'ont pas de position définie, qu'ils échangent sexuellement parlant. Mais comme c'est pas clair je vous l'annonce clairement, y en a pas un qui se fait plus vous avez compris les bails. Pour ceux qui pourraient penser que ce chapitre mérite un rating M, vous avez raison. Mais partant du principe que le rating T est à destination de plus de 13 ans et peut contenir un peu de langage corsé et de suggestion de thème d'adulte, je suis dedans. Alors oui il faudrait un rating T+ voire du M parfois. Seulement si je mets dans catégorie M, cette fic n'est pas affichée directement et il faut choisir de voir du M pour la voir. Oui fanfiction m'emmerde, cordialement. Bref. A tout de suite pour le prochain._


	22. 20 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien le bonsoir ! Je vous rappelle que je poste deux chapitres ce jour, donc si vous n'avez pas lu le précédent, je vous encourage à le faire rapidement. Je vous rappelle que cette fic se place dans le contexte du tome 3 et que Sirius Black est encore considéré comme le méchant qui veut tuer des gens, il est donc vu comme dangereux et inquiétant._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver font des choses dans les couloirs mais ils ne parlent pas beaucoup._

* * *

20 novembre.

Adrian bailla et tourna les yeux vers Marcus qui notait les ingrédients.

"J'ai envie de faire la fête.

\- T'as des envies primaires. Développe un peu pour voir ?

\- Y a pas d'ambiance ici.

\- Peut être parce qu'il y a un tueur qui se balade non loin d'ici ?

\- Mais justement ! Faut passer au dessus et s'amuser !"

Il fixait le dos d'Oliver quelques rangs devant.

"Hum s'tu veux oui.

\- Quel enthousiasme vraiment.

\- Hum si si l'idée est pas mal.

\- On s'échappe un week end à Londres alors ?"

Il acquiesça plus pour le faire taire.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Et voilà en plus le cliché des jeunes qui s'enfuient de l'école pour aller faire la fête. Ouais j'ai dans l'idée que les autorisations de sortie s'élargissent quand les élèves atteignent l'âge de 17 ans, parce qu'ils sont majeurs, responsables tout ça et qu'ils peuvent sortir le week end un peu plus facilement. Parce que Poudlard c'et bien mais c'est chiant des fois. Vous l'aurez compris on se retrouve mardi pour la sortie à Londres._


	23. 22 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir bonsoir ! Chapitre assez court ce soir, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Essayez de lire entre les lignes. On parle donc de la fameuse sortie à Londres. Pour répondre à cette chère Westyversionfrench ( qui laisse des reviews, prenez exemple ) NON il n'y aura pas de scène de fesse. Sachez juste qu'ils s'enculent. Voilà c'est subtil. Et surtout les enfants, n'écrivez pas en écoutant du Lorie, pas comme moi._

 _Résumé : Adrian a des envie primaires, c'et à dire de faire la fête._

* * *

22 novembre.

D'ordinaire, Marcus adorait ce genre de soirée. Terence observait la foule, Adrian dansait. Les cheveux des filles volaient.

Une grande fille rousse aux yeux marrons se déhanchait devant lui. Il accepta un verre d'un jeune homme, beau, qui se présenta comme étudiant en sociologie. Ils finirent par s'embrasser mais Marcus ne pensait qu'à Oliver.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : En gros : c'était de la merde. Le prochain chapitre arrive jeudi, sans doute en fin de matinée début d'après midi parce que j'aurai pas le temps sinon. Et lui il sera long. Des bisous, laissez des reviews._


	24. 28 novembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir à tous je suis en retard je poste juste le chapitre. Y aurait du avoir double chapitre comme j'ai raté jeudi, mais les deux chapitres sont long. Du coup j'ai un chapitre de retard et je le garde pour quand y aura deux chapitres courts. Genre les 28 et 29. Il se passe trop de choses en ce moment entre les courts le boulot et mon manque de sommeil. BREF. Bonne lecture._

 _Résumé : Marcus a beaucoup pensé à Oliver pendant le week end à Londres. Entre les chapitres 23 et 24, POUFSOUFFLE a gagné contre Gryffondor et le Nimbus 2000 s'est pris un Saule Cogneur._

* * *

28 novembre.

"Rien n'est perdu pour nous, on va juste devoir vous massacrer. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Bah voyons."

Oliver donna un coup de hanche. Marcus et lui étaient allongés dans le lit, encore nus et en sueur. Le Gryffondor se redressa et ajouta avec un sourire :

"Je viens de te dire qu'on allait gagner. Et remporter la coupe. C'est le moment où t'es sensé t'offusquer, voire m'insulter ...

\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire."

Le tonc sec sembla agacer son amant. Marcus se leva pour récupérer une cigarette et son briquet.

"T'es prié de ne pas fumer, c'est la chambre de Percy.

\- De toute façon je me casse."

Il remit son uniforme rapidement. Oliver se leva et vient serrer son poignet. Il semblait mécontent.

"Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Moi ça m'arrange pas que POUFSOUFFLE ait gagné tu vois, grogna-t-il en récupérant sa veste.

\- Et ? Y a autre chose : t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude."

Il le fusilla du regard mais Oliver passa ses doigts sur sa ceinture.

"On remet ça ?

\- J'ai envie de fumer.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Flint ? Ca fait une semaine que t'es lourd et agressif.

\- Fous moi la paix ! s'exclama le Serpentard en s'écartant. On est pas mariés que je sache !"

Il préféra sortir de la pièce sans ajouter quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Oui, Marcus est énervé. On se voit ... j'en sais rien du tout, lundi j'aurai sans doute pas le temps ... donc mercredi. Je vous annoncerai le planning. Bisous._


	25. 3 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, qui arrive en retard, comme prévu. C'est la folie furieuse au boulot en ce moment, on se tape 400km par soir pour aller travailler à Dijon, les gens sont sur les nerfs, ça se balance des piques et des lances flammes bref c'est la merde. Bref. Sinon personne avait capté que c'est Poufsouffle et non pas Serdaigle qui a gagné contre Gryffondor ? J'ai fais deux énormes boulettes et personne a remarqué ? Enfin voilà le chapitre précédent est modifié, tout va bien. Allez on avance, on passe au mois de decembre et on prend des nouvelles des troisième années._

 _Résumé : Marcus est de plus en plus énervé et il n'est pas du tout marié à Oliver._

* * *

3 décembre.

Draco parlait fort de la chute d'Harry Potter et Marcus était trop énervé pour le supporter. Il ramassa ses affaires sans un mot pour Terence ou Adrian et s'avança vers le groupe des troisième années, assis un peu plus loin à la table de Serpentard.

"T'as rien d'autre à faire Malfoy ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Lache moi Flint, répliqua le blond, ce qui acheva de le mettre en colère.

\- Tu devrais t'entrainer, ça te ferait pas de mal."

Blaise Zabini se leva pour faire face à Marcus et malgré les dix centimètres d'écart entre eux, aucun ne baissa les yeux.

"C'est quoi ton problème Flint ? demanda Pansy. T'es peut être énervé mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à nous.

\- Ferme là. Je m'adressai à ton futur fiancé."

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent et Marcus se maudit intérieurement d'avoir échappé ces mots. Draco tourna la tête vers elle. Après un hochement de tête blessé en direction du capitaine, elle quitta la table et sortit de la Grande Salle précipitamment. Blaise s'écarta de Marcus pour la suivre. Draco hésita un instant, puis se leva à son tour.

"Tu nous emmerdes Flint. Faudrait penser à consulter."

Il partit, suivit de Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore Nott. Marcus entendit un claquement de mains dans son dos.

"Bravo. Si tu cherchais à te faire détester d'eux c'est réussi, fit la voix d'Adrian.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Non, toi va te faire foutre. Qu'est ce qu'il passe ? Wood t'a largué ou quoi ?

\- Rien ! cria-t-il. Il ne se passe rien !"

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Et je vous laisse compléter la phrase : c'est bien là le problème. Vous trouvez ça flou et certains ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe ? Laissez moi vous éclairer : Draco n'était pas du tout au courant des intentions de Pansy, le but de la jeune fille était de se montrer indispensable en tant qu'amie, pas du tout en temps que future femme. Ca vous parait incohérent ? Attendez le prochain chapitre on va en reparler. _

_D'ailleurs transition. Comme prévu voici le planning des chapitres. Si tout va bien le 26 devrait arriver vendredi 21. Le 27 arrivera le dimanche 23. Les 28 et 29 le mardi 25. Et les 30 et 31 le jeudi 27. Parce que les chapitres couplés sont courts et se répondent. Enfin vous verrez bien. Je vous embrasse laissez des reviews ou des messages._


	26. 4 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je suis à l'heure c'est parfait. En direct de ma dissertation sur la première croisade, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, que je vous laisse découvrir. Suite directe du précédent._

 _Résumé : Niveau d'énervement de Marcus au maximum au point qu'il s'en prend à Draco et blesse Pansy au passage._

* * *

4 décembre.

Sa montre indiquait deux heures et dix sept minutes quand Pansy le rejoignit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

"Dégage, je veux être seul.

\- Moi aussi."

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et ajusta sa cape. Seul la lune éclairait la nuit. Elle tendit une main pour qu'il lui donne sa cigarette, elle tira une bouffée et toussa.

"Inspire.

\- Tu devrais pas m'apprendre à fumer.

\- Si t'es pas contente tire toi."

Elle ne répondit pas et inspira à nouveau le tabac moldu.

"Il paraît que les représentants de club t'ont repéré.

\- Il paraît.

\- Ils reviendront sans doute à tous les matchs.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour m'empêcher de t'insulter. Draco a compris mes plans et il a assuré que ça se ferait pas. Des années passées à être son amie foutues en l'air par ta faute.

\- Par ma faute ?" s'étrangla Marcus.

Pansy regardait le vide. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges.

"Il croit que je lui ai menti sur tout, que je le manipule depuis toujours et que rien n'était vrai.

\- Il se trompe ?

\- Mais évidemment pauvre crétin ! Attends une seconde, pourquoi est ce que je raconte ça ? Mon problème c'est toi, lança-t-elle rageusement. Faut que je me venge. Alors parle moi toi aussi. Il t'arrive quoi ?"

Il la fixa un instant et se demanda s'il était normal de devenir ami avec cette fille de treize ans.

"... En fait je baise avec Oliver Wood depuis un moment. Et ... et ça me rend fou. Parce que je pense à lui tout le temps. A n'importe quel moment. Dès que je vois un couple dans les couloirs, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Dans le sens romantique, lui tenir la main, l'emmener au restaurant. C'est terrifiant."

Pansy souriait. Elle eut même un rire en lui rendant la cigarette.

"C'est tout ?

\- Tu m'as écouté au moins ? J'ai un vrai problème.

\- Moi j'ai un vrai problème, mon meilleur ami me prend pour une folle manipulatrice et raide dingue de lui. Toi tu te compliques la vie.

\- Il m'embrouille. J'arrive pas à réfléchir quand il s'agit de lui.

\- Dis lui. Les choses seront claires."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Très sincèrement j'adore ce chapitre. J'espère qu'à présent vous comprenez l'importance de Pansy, ce que Marcus ressent, pourquoi il passe sa rage sur tout et tout le monde. On se revoit dimanche, des bisous._


	27. 5 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien le bonsoir les chips barbecue sont bonnes. En avant !_

 _Résumé : C'était le moment confessions et clope en haut de la tour d'astronomie._

* * *

5 décembre.

Marcus avait un bras autour des hanches d'Oliver et son autre main caressait ses cheveux. Le gardien tirait sur sa veste en ondulant ses reins contre les siens.

"T'es chiant quand même ... gémit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'as pas décroché un mot et tu débarques pour me rouler la pelle de l'année dans le couloir de métamorphose ..."

Le Serpentard sourit et glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Oliver qui soupira de plus belle.

"J'crois que tu m'as manqué en fait ..."

Oliver cessa ses caresses pour le regarder, amusé.

"Sérieux ? C'est quoi qui t'as manqué ? Moi ou le lit de Percy ?

\- T'es con Wood" finit-il en mordillant son cou.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ouais la franchise de Marcus a des limites. A mardi pour un fabuleux double chapitre ! _


	28. 6 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut les gens. Attention double chapitre ce soir, le suivant est juste derrière._

 _Résumé : Oliver manque à Marcus quand ils ne se voient pas assez._

* * *

6 décembre.

Oliver avait un suçon dans le cou que son écharpe de Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à cacher.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A derrière pour le chapitre suivant ! _


	29. 19 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir bonsoir deuxième chapitre, lisez le précédent même s'il n'y a qu'une phrase. Ceci est une ellipse parce que entre, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Paroles crues dans ce chapitre parce qu'Oliver est un petit con. Et c'est bientôt les vacances._

 _Résumé : Oliver a un suçon._

* * *

19 décembre.

Ils rirent en roulant dans le lit, chacun essayant de surplomber l'autre. Oliver y parvient finalement et se mit sur Marcus avec un sourire triomphant.

"Dernière fois de l'année.

\- Toi aussi tu rentres chez tes parents ?

\- Hum. Je penserai à toi ..."

Oliver lui lécha la clavicule.

"... au repas de famille, le cul douloureux parce que je t'aurai baisé."

Marcus laissa échapper un couinement.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : EST CE QUE VOUS SENTEZ QU'ILS SONT PLUS PROCHES ? Voilà. C'est subtil. Bon. On se revoit jeudi, double chapitre encore pour rattraper mon retard, ça sera les derniers de l'année. Parce que dès le chapitre 32 on sera en janvier. Je vous embrasse laissez des reviews ! _


	30. 24 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _De nouveau ce soir double chapitre et on prend des nouvelles de la famille de Marcus ! Les fêtes de Noël sont synonymes de retour dans la famille !_

 _Résumé : Oliver est décidé à laisser des bons souvenirs à Marcus._

* * *

24 décembre.

"Alors Marcus ? Tu as une fiancée ?"

Il s'étrangla et failli recracher le champagne. Un instant, il fixa sa coupe, puis son oncle Stefen.

"Euh ... c'est compliqué", s'entendit-il répondre.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ce truc aura de l'importance au chapitre 34. A tout de suite ! _


	31. 25 décembre

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _De nouveau ce soir double chapitre donc allez lire le précédent si ce n'est pas fait. Je suis en vacances je réécris des fics et j'en avance d'autre, pleins sur Haikyuu notamment. Et la fin de celle ci. De l'amour tout plein._

 _Résumé : "Tu as une fiancée ?" "C'est compliqué"._

* * *

25 décembre.

Marcus ouvrit en premier la lettre d'Oliver. Il sourit en lisant les quelques lignes.

 _"Joyeux Noël. Tu me manques aussi. Oliver Wood."_

Il allait ouvrir les piles de cartes de voeux mais une attira son attention. Elle venait d'Australie. Il se mit à trembler.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Mystère mystérieux ... Et oui ils sont proches au point de s'envoyer des cartes de voeux. Publication normale à partir de samedi, un chapitre par soir, tranquillement et dès le chapitre 32 on sera en janvier donc de retour à Poudlard. A samedi tout le monde et on laisse des reviews ! _


	32. 4 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _bien le bon matin ! Oui il est tôt pour moi. Je poste maintenant parce qu'une journée chargée m'attend ! Nous attaquâmes la partie de janvier, c'est à dire la partie où Marcus est renfermé, agressif et distant. Vous comprendrez pourquoi assez rapidement. Je vous laisse lire. Et oui ils sont de retour à Poudlard._

 _Résumé : Marcus a reçu plein de lettres dont une d'Oliver qui lui manque et une d'Australie._

* * *

4 janvier.

Terence lâcha ses livres sur la table face à lui et Marcus leva les yeux.

"Quoi ?

\- On s'est demandé où tu étais. T'es pas venu à l'entraînement. J'ai du faire ton boulot.

\- Personne te demande de le faire. Je te signale que comme Draco reprend sa place, t'es plus dans l'équipe.

\- Donc si je n'assure pas, personne s'entraîne c'est ça ?"

Marcus ne répondit pas et froissa son parchemin.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Je vous rappelle que Terence est son ami et que Marcus est capitaine de l'équipe. Il sèche donc l'entraînement et il fuit les cours et la salle commune. Autrement dit ça va pas du tout dans sa tête. Pas du tout du tout. Je vous envoie de l'amour, on se retrouve lundi pour le prochain chapitre où on reverra Oliver. _


	33. 6 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien je suis en retard désolé pour ceux qui attendaient le chapitre j'étais au boulot et puis en plus plein de choses à faire bref mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas savoir vous ne laissez pas de reviews BREF je poste rapidement, ce chapitre et celui de mercredi sont bien liés donc faites attention camarades._

 _Résumé : Marcus n'est pas allé à l'entraînement du coup Terence a du faire l'intérim et il est pas content._

* * *

6 janvier.

Oliver prit place à côté de lui en cours de sortilèges. Marcus garda les yeux baissés sur sa plume.

"T'as pas répondu à ma lettre, fit le Gryffondor.

\- J'ai été occupé. Bonne année.

\- Ouais c'est ça. On peut se voir ce soir ?

\- Non je peux pas. Entraînement.

\- Demain alors.

\- T'as pas à m'imposer tes ..."

Oliver lui donna un coup de pied, qu'il dut étouffer pour ne pas alerter le professeur.

"Marcus, j'ai pensé à toi toutes les vacances et j'ai envie de te voir. Demain, chambre de Percy, huit heures."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas compris, le prochain chapitre sera consacré au "rendez vous". Et ils ne se sont pas vus ni parlés depuis. Hé. De l'amour sur vous. _


	34. 7 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Accrochez vos ceintures les enfants, il est chaud ce chapitre._

 _Résumé : Oliver a exigé de voir Marcus. _

* * *

7 janvier.

Quatre coups et la porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver, les cheveux encore mouillés et visiblement en colère. Marcus le poussa pour entrer, jeta son sac dans un coin et sa cape dans un autre.

"T'es sérieux là ? Il est presque onze heures !

\- Je voulais voir si tu m'attendrais."

Une idée de Terence qu'il regrettait déjà. Oliver lui balança violemment un coussin.

"Tu m'évites depuis la rentrée, j'ai besoin de te parler, évidemment que j'allais t'attendre bouffon !"

Ils s'observèrent un instant puis le Gryffondor s'approcha et agrippa sa nuque pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Marcus ferma les yeux. Cela lui avait manqué. Il caressa les hanches, passant ses mains sous le peignoir.

"Hum non attends, fit Oliver en s'écartant légèrement. Il faut vraiment que je te parles d'un truc."

Légèrement frustré et agacé, Marcus en profita pour enlever sa veste et sa cravate.

"Va s'y j'écoute.

\- En fait ... j'ai profité des vacances pour dire à mes parents que je ... que j'étais attiré par les garçons."

Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux et observa son amant s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit. Il ne savait pas quel réaction avoir.

"Et tu me dis ça pourquoi ?

\- Il l'ont ... bien pris. Je crois. Après ils m'ont demandé si j'avais un petit ami."

Cela lui rappela son oncle. La gorge du Serpentard s'assécha.

"Pareil chez moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'as dis quoi ?

\- Que c'était compliqué.

\- Ah ... moi j'ai dis que non."

Il serra les poings. Oliver semblait quetter une expression ou une parole de sa part. Comme Marcus ne répondait pas, il continua.

"Je veux dire ... c'est cool entre nous niveau sexe, mais de mon point de vue on est pas un couple et on va pas le devenir."

Il ressentit comme une vive douleur autour de son coeur.

"Ouais. Pareil pour moi" mentit-il.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Voilà voilà ... je vais à présent dans ma caverne ... me cacher ... S'il restait des fans d'Oliver par ici ... Bah ouais, c'est lui qui tient le rôle du méchant là pour le coup. Mais le Gryffondor est courageux je vous rappelle. Le Gryffondor est franc parfois trop le Gryffondor dit ce qu'il pense, le Gryffondor aime poser les choses à plat. Et le Serpentard esquive un peu même quand ça fait mal, surtout quand ça fait mal. _

_ALORS j'ai un chapitre de retard. Du coup double chapitre dimanche ! Important le chapitre 36 sera alors guettez le ! De l'amour sur vous et des reviews pour moi s'il vous plait !_


	35. 8 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Double chapitre aujourd'hui ! Attention !_

 _Résumé : Oliver n'a aucune envie de devenir un couple avec Marcus. Il préfère rester un plan cul comme ils sont. Sauf que Marcus, ça lui plait pas trop._

* * *

8 janvier.

Marcus reçut une nouvelle lettre de son père, qui lui annonçait qu'il serait au Royaume-Uni en février et qu'il voulait absolument le voir. En dessous un mot d sa mère disait simplement de laisser une chance à son géniteur.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Vous vous souvenez de la lettre qui venait d'Australie ? Bah voilà. On se retrouve tout de suite derrière pour le chapitre suivant ! _


	36. 9 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Double chapitre aujourd'hui ! Attention à bien avoir lu le précédent avant._

 _Résumé : Marcus a reçu une nouvelle lettre de son père._

* * *

9 janvier.

Marcus se posta au milieu du terrain et agrippa fermement la batte. A coté de lui, Adrian libéra un des Cognards qui s'envola dans les cieux. Il guetta la balle et quand elle revient, elle frappa dedans de toutes ses forces. Son ami siffla d'admiration.

"Tu changes de postes ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Alors pourquoi on est là ?"

Le capitaine insista et serra la batte.

"J'ai besoin de faire passer ma rage."

Nouveau coup dans le Cognard, qui vola encore plus loin.

"Ah donc c'est le moment des grandes révélations où tu me dis enfin pourquoi t'es sur les nerfs depuis la rentée ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas Terence ?

\- Tu lui diras tout de toute façon."

Nouveau coup en revers et Adrian préféra s'écarter d'un pas.

"Mon père ... va revenir au Royaume-Uni. Et il veut de nouveau être dans ma vie. Tout le monde me dit de lui laisser une chance. Sauf que j'en ai aucune envie."

Il se positionna et frappa avec un bruit sourd.

"Et puis il y a ... ce connard d'Oliver Wood qui me balance qu'on est rien, juste un plan bonne baise et qu'il n'a pas envie de plus. Et il croit que ... que je suis dans le même cas. Alors que non. Je veux plus que ça et ..."

Il s'arrêta pour cogner à nouveau, essouflé.

"Et ... et si je lui dis ... il va juste se foutre de ma gueule ... parce que je le connais, qu'il est juste ... insensible et égoïste. Et qu'il dit toujours exactement ce qu'il pense. Et tu sais, j'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudrait que je me détache de lui pour l'oublier ..."

Marcus observa le Cognard voler près des poteaux.

"Mais j'arrive pas. Je pense à lui. Tout le temps. N'importe où. Pour n'importe quelle raison."

Avec un hurlement de rage, il lança la batte contre le sol où elle explosa en milliers de morceaux.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Voilà. Quelqu'un est bien énervé. RIP la batte. A mardi._


	37. 12 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _SALUT. J'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de répondre, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais bon je n'ai pas eu cours aujourd'hui parce que ma prof a eu la bonne idée d'être absente. Et surtout maintenant, voici le chapitre. Nous allons introduire un nouvel arc narratif oui j'ai des arcs narratifs, celui ci est celui dit des "vacances à Londres". Vous allez voir. Ca va durer en gros une quinzaine de chapitre, au programme beaucoup de choses, du rapprochement, des embrouilles et on va pas mal revenir sur le père de Marcus. Je vous laisse découvrir._

 _Résumé : Marcus a fait passé sa rage sur un cognard et la batte de Quidditch._

* * *

12 janvier.

"Mar ... Flint ! Attends !"

Le Serpentard jura et se tourna vers Oliver qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Il attendit qu'il vienne à sa hauteur et observa son sourire radieux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai ... je devais aller au concert des Weird Sisters avec un ami en février mais ... Il part en Malaisie à ce moment. Ca te dit de venir ?"

Son souffle se coupa. Il serra les poings. Il avait terriblement envie d'y aller. Mais cela sonnait comme un rendez vous et il eu l'impression qu'Oliver se moquait de lui.

"On est pas un couple Oliver. Pourquoi tu me proposes à moi ?

\- Je sais que tu les aimes bien ..."

Il faisait référence au tshirt des Weird Sisters qui lui servait de pyjama. Marcus hésita et finalement prit le billet que l'autre lui tendait.

"Je te rembourserai.

\- Oh, pas la peine c'est ...

\- Si. J'y tiens. Salut."

Il préféra partir pour ne pas risquer de s'énerver.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Et ouais. Il est chiant Oliver parce qu'il considère Marcus comme un ami avec qui il couche de temps en temps. Je vous le dis au cas où c'était pas clair. Et je vous envoie de l'amour. On se retrouve jeudi, d'ici là nous saurons qui sera le futur président des USA et j'aurai un nouveau tatouage. Laissez des reviews, j'adore ça et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux c'est super !_


	38. 13 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Ok au programme aujourd'hui on ne parle pas de Trump mais du match Serpentard Serdaigle._

 _Résumé : Oliver a proposé à Marcus d'aller au concert des Weird Sisters avec lui et Marcus a pris le billet._

* * *

13 janvier.

Marcus serra la main de Roger Davies avant de s'adresser à ses joueurs.

"Bon. On les écrase. Comme contre Poufsouffle. Draco, je compte sur toi, pas de précipitation, tu nous laisses prendre des point avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Montre que t'es dans l'équipe pour quelque chose."

Le blond acquiesça. Il neigeait.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Bien. J'ai un tatouage sur le bras droit et j'ai super mal c'est affreux. Je vais remettre de la crème. De l'amour sur vous voilà. A samedi ! _


	39. 18 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bon alors le tatouage ça va. Vraiment. Léger bon dans le temps aujourd'hui, le mois de janvier va passer très très vite. Merci encore pour laisser des reviews vous êtes adorables faut vraiment que je réponde. Rappel : dans le tome trois, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se déguisent en détraqueurs pour emmerder Harry. Harry dont on ne parle toujours, parce que je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet._

 _Résumé : Marcus a très envie d'écraser les Poufsouffle._

* * *

18 janvier.

"Très sincèrement Marcus, tu m'emmerdes ! Ca va, j'ai compris, j'ai merdé, mais pas la peine de m'agresser toutes les trente secondes !

\- Pauvre con ! Se déguiser en détraqueur ... T'es vraiment le pire des crétins ! Et toi ! hurla-t-il en direction de Pansy, t'aurai pas pu l'en empêcher ?

\- Excuse moi tu m'as prise pour ton elfe de maison ?" fit la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

Dépité, Marcus se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que les troisième années sortaient de la salle commune. Adrian avait un détestable sourire en coin.

"Tu disais quoi il y a quatre jours ? Que tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver pour rien ?

\- C'était avant que ce petit con se ... fasse ça juste pour emmerder Potter ...

\- Ouais c'est un débile mais y a pas que ça hein ?"

Terence vient de l'autre coté de Marcus et échangea un regard avec Adrian.

"On a des infos qui viennent du vestiaire des Gryffondors ...

\- Des infos sur leur capitaine.

\- Vous me faites presque peur.

\- Il parait qu'il est encore plus dur que d'habitude ...

\- Et qu'il aurait bien besoin de tirer un coup."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Je tairai les noms des commères de Gryffondor. Bien. Je voulais montrer que les nerfs s'échauffent dans les deux salles communes. Dans les prochains chapitres, on reparle du concert des Weirds Sisters, de l'Australie et du Post-Poudlard. A lundi ! _


	40. 19 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je poste de plus en plus tard. Aujourd'hui au programme, l'orientation post Poudlard ! Nous sommes à la moitié de la fic, c'est une fierté et une grande joie pour moi !_

 _Résumé : Draco s'est déguisé en détraqueur et ça a bien énervé Marcus._

* * *

19 janvier.

Allongé nu contre son amant, Marcus l'observait en caressant distraitement la fesse gauche. Oliver gémit doucement.

"Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de faire ça ...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne pas se parler pendant des jours pour ensuite se sauter dessus."

Le Gryffondor se redressa sur un coude et Marcus eut un sourire en coin.

"Notre match va être une vraie boucherie, soupira-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Pas de cadeau entre nous, on est bien d'accord ?"

Il frappa le fessier.

"Y a qu'une seule chose que je désire plus que toi et c'est cette foutue coupe. Aucun cadeau."

Oliver approcha de nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser.

"J'ai été contacté par trois clubs professionnels.

\- Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Et toi ?"

Marcus haussa les épaules. Il avait été approché directement par le recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults et celui des Tutshill Tornados. Mais l'équipe qu'il voulait vraiment ne prenait pas de joueurs non expérimentés.

"J'ai fais une demande pour l'université d'Aberdeen."

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Oliver ne rit pas. Au contraire, il paraissait impressionné. Marcus leva un sourcil.

"Quoi ?

\- T'as vraiment fais exprès de planter l'examen de sortilèges pour redoubler et gagner la coupe ?

\- Celui de potions."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Alors j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire donc encore un peu d'attention. Premièrement, vous remarquez qu'ils sont incapables de rester séparés bien longtemps, sinon leurs nerfs et leurs salles communes et autres battes de Quidditch explosent. _

_Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas du tout au courant de comment fonctionne le système universitaire sorcier, s'il y en a un. On est dans le flou, du moins à ce que je sais. J'ai donc décidé d'y aller yolo exactement comme je voulais. Donc les joueurs les plus forts des lycées sorciers sont approchés par les recruteurs des clubs. Pour certains, cela suffit, comme les clubs des Tornades, des Canons ou autre. D'ailleurs j'ai mis les noms en version originale, mais je vous dirige vers les wikia qui détaille un peu les clubs._

 _Pour l'université d'Aberdeen, celle que vise Marcus. Je ne sais pas si elle existe. J'ai décidé, parce que c'est une ville proche du club des Montrose Magpies, que vise Marcus. Ce club recrute dans les joueurs universitaires. Pour y aller, Marcus doit donc aller à l'université. Ouais. Ca parait complexe comme ça, mais ... voilà, c'est le but ultime, aller dans cette université pour ensuite rentrer dans ce club. Eh. Serpentard, ambition, tout ça._

 _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, de toute façon on va en reparler, on va reparler d'autres clubs, d'autres universités, mais les objectifs sont clairement là._

 _On se retrouve mercredi, assez tôt, sinon très tard, sinon vendredi comme d'habitude. De l'amour sur vous, merci pour les reviews._


	41. 20 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hey hey hey ! Bienvenue ! Chapitre très court aujourd'hui. Parce que bon quand il ne se passe pas grand chose, les chapitres sont courts._

 _Résumé : Marcus a dévoilé ses ambitions à Oliver._

* * *

20 janvier.

Au petit déjeuner, un hibou lui apporta une nouvelle lettre de son père, lui précisant à quelle date il serait à Londres. Cela tombait la même semaine que le concert des Weirds Sisters.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Tiens donc. Vive le scénario n'est ce pas. A jeudi les enfants. Merci encore de suivre._


	42. 26 janvier

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Coucou. C'est reparti pour un chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis à jeudi, le 18 c'est aujourd'hui mais bon en avant pour le chapitre 42. J'ai battu mon record de reviews je n'en reviens toujours pas. Merci beaucoup. Vraiment._

 _Résumé : Une nouvelle lettre est arrivée d'Australie._

* * *

26 janvier.

Marcus se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le coeur battant trop vite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de son père. A chaque fois, ce dernier le laissait seul dans une pièce sans fenêtre et répétait la phrase qu'il lui avait lancé sept ans auparavant :

"Je ne me suis jamais défini comme ton père."

Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et descendit dans la salle commune, déserte. Il récupéra un livre et se força à lire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ouais. Chapitre de meublage et le dernier du mois de janvier. Rien de plus à dire. Notez que Marcus n'a pas vraiment de voir son père. Et pour rappel, il a 17-18 ans. Bisous._


	43. 4 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Il est tôt je poste tôt mais comment cela se fait-il eh bien en fait je suis sur mon ordinateur depuis ce matin à écrire un OS sur Haikyuu qui va faire entre 8.000 et 10.000 mots et qui devrait sortir ce soir. Mais comme je ne vous oublie pas, jamais, je vous envoie ici le chapitre du jour. On passe au mois de février ! Notez bien que ce n'est pas parce que je n'écris pas qu'il ne se passe rien. Marcus et Oliver continuent de se retrouver régulièrement dans la chambre de Percy ou ailleurs pour faire des choses, dormir, parler, voilà._

 _Résumé : Marcus a rêvé de son père et c'était pas joyeux. _

* * *

4 février.

Devant les escaliers, il aperçut Oliver rire avec un garçon de Poufsouffle, avec qui il semblait proche. Il ne dit rien et pénétra dans la Grande Salle où il effleura Severus Rogue.

"Pardon monsieur, fit-il par réflexe.

\- Monsieur Flint. Tenez. Une lettre de recommandation."

Le professeur lui tendit une enveloppe et Marcus ne comprit pas de suite.

"Je ... merci mais ..

\- Vous en aurez besoin si vous comptez rentrer à Aberdeen. Et sachez qu'ils n'acceptent pas les perdants. Remporter la coupe devient donc une obligation."

Il s'en alla sans un commentaire et Marcus soupira.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Alors alors, les lettres de recommandations peuvent appuyer un dossier de candidature, notamment celle d'un professeur connu et respecté, directeur de maison et j'en passe. Mais comme Rogue est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, ça donne ça. On en reparlera des lettres et de l'université. Je vous envoie de l'amour, on se retrouve mardi pour le chapitre 44 et plus tard dans la soirée sur la fandom de Haikyuu. _


	44. 6 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hum il va faire plutôt mal celui là, mais il est temps d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent._

 _Résumé : Rogue a donné une lettre de recommandation à Marcus._

* * *

6 février.

"Imagine, le Prince Charmant se pointe, l'homme de ta vie, l'amour au premier regard, qui te promet l'amour, le château, les enfants.

\- Ca existe pas, le coupa Oliver.

\- Imagine juste que ce mec se pointe pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

La tête de Marcus reposait sur la cuisse musclées du Gryffondor. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"J'sais pas. Je lui laisse une chance.

\- Et moi ?"

Le dialogue avait été moult fois répété, préparé avec Pansy et Adrian.

"Je ... J'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on arrêtait de se voir."

Marcus en eut le souffle coupé et il dut tourner la tête. Ses mains tremblaient, choqué par la franchise de son amant. Oliver se colla à lui et l'enlaça doucement, déposant des petits baisers sur sa joue.

"Mais t'inquiète pas : je ne crois pas au Prince Charmant."

Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et serra les poings alors que l'autre descendait ses mains sur ses hanches.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ouais, le putain de Prince Charmant. On se retrouve jeudi ! _


	45. 8 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Chapitre lié au précédent ! Je vous envoie mon amour._

 _Résumé : Si le Prince Charmant se pointe, Oliver ira avec lui et laissera Marcus. Mais Marcus n'a rien à craindre puisqu'Oliver ne croit pas au Prince Charmant._

* * *

8 février.

"C'est un enfoiré ! s'écria Terence en reposant sa chope de bière.

\- Largues le, acquiesça Adrian.

\- J'peux pas. On est pas ensemble."

Marcus fit un signe à Rosmerta pour ravoir une bière. Il en sentait à peine le goût. Il se sentait comme vidé, triste et déçu.

"Je me disais qu'avec le temps, je compterai un peu plus pour lui. Mais que dalle. Il en a rien à faire de ma tronche.

\- Bon ça suffit t'es en boucle depuis deux jours, parle d'autre chose !

\- Oui tiens t'as des nouvelles de ton père ?"

Le capitaine lança un tel regard à Adrian que celui ci baissa les yeux sur les cacahuètes.

"Non. Je sais toujours pas si je veux le voir.

\- Il a peut être changé ? hasarda Terence.

\- Ce type a foutu le camp quand j'avais un an, puis il est revenu trois fois et à chaque fois il est reparti. Il changera jamais."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Lisez le deux fois ça vaudra mieux. Marcus tout triste. On se retrouve dimanche._


	46. 11 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hey hey hey tout le monde ! Je ne sais pourquoi je vous ai dis à dimanche, une erreur. En tout cas le chapitre sort bien ce soir, je fais une pause entre Dioclétien et Constantin pour venir vous le livrer. Les empereurs romains sont tous des connards. Bonne lecture ! Merci de laisser des reviews, d'être toujours plus nombreux, je n'en suis que joie. Aujourd'hui on reparle du concert des Weird Sisters, auquel Oliver a invité Marcus et qui va se dérouler pendant les vacances de février._

 _Résumé : Adrian, Terence et Marcus ont parlé d'Oliver et de Mr Flint._

* * *

11 février.

"Je dis juste qu'on est pas les seuls à tricher, assura Marcus.

\- C'est dans les règles, on avait le droit d'avoir un attrapeur de onze ans.

\- Et comme de par hasard, c'est lui qui a l'Eclair de Feu.

\- C'est un cadeau de Noël ! Et c'est pas moi qui accepte les pots de vin je te rappelle.

\- Tu m'énerves à revenir là dessus."

Percy occupant sa chambre de préfet avec Pénélope, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de divination où ils s'étaient affalés sur les coussins. Marcus fit tomber de la cendre dans une tasse. Oliver finit par se relever pour remettre sa chemise.

"Au fait pour le concert, j'ai un truc à te proposer."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : L'attrapeur de onze ans qui a l'Eclair de Feu, vous avez tous bien capté que c'est Harry ? Que c'était sensé être un secret mais que Oliver le dit à Marcus ? Est ce que vous sentez à quel point ils sont proches par rapport aux chapitres des mois de novembre ? Et aussi à quel point ils ne peuvent pas se passer de l'autre, en tout cas pour Marcus ? Si c'était pas clair je vous le dis. Ah, on m'a dit aussi que Marcus n'avait pas été clair avec Oliver et qu'il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir. Il le sait aussi, il sait parfaitement qu'ils ne se sont fait aucune promesse, mais ça fait quand même mal de se voir rejeter de la sorte. En tout cas qu'Oliver ne ressente rien pour sa tronche. Et puis quand même, ses capacités d'analyses restent limités. Hé. Mais ça va s'arranger. Ou pas. Spoiler. Je vous dis à lundi soir pour la suite, je vous embrasse tous très fort._


	47. 12 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hey hey hey tout le monde ! J'ai pas eu de place pour le concert de Bruno Mars ni pour celui de Coldplay mais Noël approche tout est possible. Livraison du chapitre assez tôt parce que ce soir boulot pour moi. Bonne lecture. On reparle de Pansy, de l'université et du concert._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver étaient dans la salle de divination et Oliver a quelque chose à proposer._

* * *

12 février.

"Je répète pour être sure d'avoir bien compris. Vous allez à Londres pour la semaine de vacances, il t'héberge dans l'appartement de son oncle qui ne sera pas là, vous allez au concert des Weird Sisters le mercredi et vous revenez ensemble par le Poudlard Express."

Marcus acquiesça. Pansy se massa les tempes.

"Normalement des vacances comme ça c'est avec son copain qu'on les fait.

\- J'essaie de ne pas y penser. On y va en amis.

\- Ah vous êtes amis maintenant ? Sérieusement qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?"

Elle finit par sourire et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre signé H. Parkinson.

"C'est quoi ça ?

\- Mon père est professeur à l'université de Bristol. Ca peut t'aider pour ta candidature à Aberdeen ?

\- Ca pourrait. Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- Parce que nous aussi on est amis."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ca se clarifie. A partir de mercredi, on va enchaîner les jours, zapper la Saint Valentin et allez directement à la semaine de vacances à Londres, pendant sept chapitres. Accrochez vous. _


	48. 21 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut je poste rapidement avant de partir au boulot, je vous aime fort on commence les vacances à Londres._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver vont passer la semaine de vacances ensemble dans le même appartement et Pansy aide Marcus pour son dossier pour l'université. _

* * *

21 février.

Après une tentative ratée, Oliver finit par ensorceler la nourriture pour qu le repas se fasse tout seul. Assis sur le plan de travail, Marcus l'observait, impressionné.

"Bon, comment on fait ? On dort dans le même lit ou tu prends la chambre d'amis ? fit le Gryffondor en sortant deux assiettes.

\- Vu la taille du lit, on a assez de place pour dormir à deux. Je préférerai qu'on dorme ensemble ouais.

\- On va vivre ensemble, manger ensemble, dormir ensemble, aller à un concert ensemble ... On ressemble à un couple Marcus."

Le Serpentard sauta sur ses pieds, écartant Oliver qui s'était rapproché.

"Mais on n'en est pas un. C'est toi qui l'as dis."

Oliver tourna les yeux sans répondr.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Oui je sais. Allez. A vendredi. et j'ai totalement fait l'impasse sur la Saint Valentin._


	49. 22 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Coucou. Vous l'avez vu, pas eu de chapitre vendredi. Trop de boulot et j'ai été malade, je le suis même encore un peu. Enfin bref du coup je vous poste les deux chapitres maintenant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. De l'amour sur vous. Le suivant est juste derrière._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver sont bien arrivés à Londres et ils vont dormir dans le même lit._

* * *

22 février.

Ils reposèrent le quatrième shooter avec deux soupirs de satisfaction.

"Tu tiendras pas la distance Wood.

\- Même pas peur."

La musique du bar changea et Oliver sourit largement. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'alcool. Il se leva et attrapa le poignet de Marcus pour l'entraîner à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

"Oliver qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- J'adore ce morceau !"

Ils se faufilèrent au milieu de la foule. Marcus observait le mouvement de ses hanches.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Rendez vous de suite derrière pour trouver la suite._


	50. 23 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Attention double chapitre ce jour, veillez à avoir lu le précédent._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver sont sortis dans un bar, ils ont bu et dansé._

* * *

23 février.

Marcus fumait sur le balcon, enroulé dans un plaid et une tasse de café à la main quand Oliver le rejoignit, torse nu et en jogging.

"T'es pas dingue, tu vas chopper une crève.

\- Non ça va. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum oui."

Les deux garçons avaient dormi collé l'un contre l'autre.

"J'ai mal à la tête ... gémit le Gryffondor. J'ai bu combien de verre ?

\- Huit. Un de moins que moi.

\- Fais chier."

Marcus leva un bras et Oliver vient se blottir contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Il sourit.

"Je me disais ... On est pas obligé de rester ensemble tout le temps. Si tu veux faire des trucs de ton coté, tu peux.

\- Aucune envie."

Il tira une bouffé en caressant les cheveux châtains.

"Enfin ... Mon père est en ville cette semaine. Il veut me voir.

\- Je savais pas que tes parents étaient divorcés.

\- Ils ne le sont pas. Enfin c'est compliqué. Mais il n'a jamais été là pour moi."

Et il lui raconta tout. L'abandon, les retours spontanés qui ne duraient que quelques mois et les départs brutaux. Marcus lui expliqua sa solitude, sa douleur. Pendant son discours, Oliver ne dit pas grand chose, se contentant de se coller un peu plus à chaque phrase.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : C'est évidemment Marcus la petite cuillère. On se retrouve mardi pour le chapitre sur le concert. Bisous tout le monde._


	51. 24 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien le bonjour ! J'ai à peine réalisé qu'on a passé le cap des cinquantes chapitres. Je vous avoue que je mène de front deux autres fanfictions Haikyuu dans le même temps donc je perds un peu le sens des choses, en plus des révisions. Envie de cheescake. Allez, bonne lecture, chapitre aussi court aujourd'hui mais on parle enfin du concert !_

 _Résumé : Marcus a expliqué à Oliver sa relation compliquée avec son père._

* * *

24 février.

Le concert avait été formidable. Les deux garçons s'étaient égosillés et Marcus avait mal à un mollet. Ils étaient rentrés à pied bras dessus bras dessous en continuant de chanter. Oliver l'avait embrassé en blaguant à propos du clair de lune et du romantisme. Marcus souriait doucement, gardant en mémoire le beau visage du gardien heureux.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Définitivement court, mais en gros ils se sont amusés, Oliver est beau, la lune brille et tout ça. A jeudi pour le chapitre ici et à demain si vous voulez suivre ma fanfiction Haikyuu. _


	52. 25 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Coucou tout le monde. Ce soir c'est le huit décembre et à Lyon c'est la fête des lumières. Sauf pour ceux comme moi qui travaillent. Je suis épuisée et j'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Dans tous les cas je vous poste ce joli chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _Résumé : Oliver et Marcus sont allés au concert des Weirds Sisters et ils se sont embrassés sous la lune._

* * *

25 février.

"Tu prends une bière ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu es majeur déjà.

\- J'ai bientôt 19 ans."

Marcus observa son père, les yeux clairs, les traits du visage, les quelques rides, le bronzage, les vêtements de luxes. Fergus souriait mais évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Alors ? Parle moi de toi ? Comment ça se passe en cours ?

\- T'en as quelque chose à faire ?

\- Evidemment."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

"Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu comptes rester cette fois ?

\- Marcus je ... je sais que j'ai pas été présent pour toi et ...

\- Sans blague ?

\- Mais je ... je vais revenir vivre à Londres. Et je pensais qu'on pourrait réapprendre à se connaitre."

Le plus jeune était septique. Il inspira profondément.

"Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie figure toi.

\- Je comprends. Je sais que ... que j'ai pas assuré. J'aimerai simplement que tu me laisses une chance."

Et il sentit au regard de son père qu'il n'allait pas refuser.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Marcus a donc entrevu son père et il lui laisse une chance. Peut être. On verra par la suite. Encore deux chapitres sur les vacances. Je vous embrasse. A samedi._


	53. 26 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _C'est la Japan Touch, la fête des Lumières, j'ai le bout de l'index coupé et révisions. Fiu. Ouais rien que ça. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Au programme aujourd'hui, discussion à Londres._

 _Résumé : Marcus a vu son père, ils ont discuté, peut être qu'il va lui laisser une chance._

* * *

26 février.

"J'ai fais une connerie hein ?

\- Mais non ! s'écria Oliver. C'est bien que tu l'ai vu. Le dialogue est rouvert. Ca va peut être donner un truc bien.

\- Ouais peut être. Mais s'il me laisse encore en plan ?

\- Jette lui un sort."

Le Serpentard sourit et posa son poing sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils étaient accoudés sur un pont de Londres, la Tamise devant eux.

"Merci de m'avoir poussé à le rencontrer.

\- C'est un plaisir. Mais je meurs de faim.

\- Italien ? Je t'invite.

\- Si tu veux."

Marcus se retient de lui tendre la main. Oliver ne l'aurait pas prise.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A lundi, des bisous. Et on remercie Oliver._


	54. 27 février

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _La fatigue est présente woah._

 _Résumé : Marcus a remercié Oliver et ils sont allés au restaurant._

* * *

27 février.

Ils avaient choisi une boîte de nuit au hasard pour leur dernière soirée à Londres. Ils avaient d'abord pris un cocktail. Puis un mec avec des poils au menton et vêtu d'une chemise hideuse selon Marcus avait invité Oliver à danser.

Le Serpentard les fixait depuis le bar. Il aurait aimé être à sa place. Oliver avait l'air de s'amuser. Ses mains tremblaient et il se sentait au bord des larmes.

L'autre l'avait finalement rejoint au bout d'une demi heure, seul. Il évita son regard et termina son quatrième verre. Sa tête tournait.

"C'était sympa.

\- Hum. Tant mieux si tu t'amuses.

\- T'en tires une tronche."

Vexé et irrité, Marcus leva son majeur dans sa direction mais Oliver rit en le tirant à lui. Il l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Marcus caressa les pointes de ses cheveux. Ils cessèrent quand la musique changea. Ils reconnurent un slow.

"... Oh."

\- Tu danses ?" fit Oliver à son oreille.

Il aurait du lui dire non. Au lieu de ça, il posa ses mains sur la taille de son amant et se serra contre lui.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : C'était le dernier chapitre pour les vacances, dès mercredi on passe à mars et au retour en cours._


	55. 1 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre mercredi comme c'était prévu. J'ai fais une sieste mais ça n'a pas aidé et puis en plus j'avais partiel le lendemain et j'étais affreusement épuisée. Donc je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster voilà. Je pense sans doute que mardi prochain il y aura un double chapitre. Sinon ça va reporter trop loin et il va se passer plein de choses d'ici là. On aborde des périodes pas marrantes je tiens à vous le dire. Profitez bien._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver sont allés en boîte de nuit, un connard a dansé avec Oliver puis il y a eu un slow._

* * *

1er mars.

Terence était allongé sur son lit, relisant des cours, quand Marcus entra dans le dortoir. Il lâcha sa valise, lança sa veste, retira ses chaussures et s'assit à même le sol.

"A ce point ? lança son ami. C'était bien tes vacances ?

\- Ferme là.

\- J'en conclue que non. Oliver va bien ?

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Terence. Tais toi."

Il ramena ses cuisses à son torse et posa son front sur ses genoux. Oliver lui avait à peine dit un mot dans le train, puis un simple "à plus" avait franchi ses lèvres avant de monter dans sa salle commune.

"T'as du courrier au fait.

\- M'en fous.

\- Club de Wigtown Wanderers, de Pride of Portree, de Kenmare Kestrels et université de Manchester et de Lisburn."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Terence et Adrian m'ont manqué je vous avoue. Je vous invite à grandement attendre le chapitre de dimanche, il est super bien, les pouces en l'air. J'ai toujours autant les reviews et les favoris._


	56. 15 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hé hé hé ! Je poste un peu tard mais je suis devant Titanic donc voilà je beug un peu. Profitez bien du chapitre, il est un peu violent. Des bisous._

 _Résumé : Marcus et Oliver sont rentrés de Londres._

* * *

15 mars.

"J'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler !

\- Mais pourquoi par Saint Georges ?3

Marcus tourna la tête vers les arbres. Ils s'était isolés dans le parc parce qu'Oliver l'y avait traîné.

"Depuis les vacances on s'est à peine vu. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai été occupé.

\- A quoi ? Tu mens mal Marcus."

Il avait laissé sa baguette au dortoir. Il était vrai qu'il avait soigneusement évité Oliver depuis deux semaines. Il se savait trop accro à ce dernier et il voulait prendre de la distance, sauf que cela n'avait pas du tout marché et qu'il s'était découvert jaloux de la moindre personne qui approchait le Gryffondor.

"Ca va non, tu peux te passer de moi que je saches ! J'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! s'écria-t-il, trop fort.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as trouvé mieux ailleurs c'est pour ça ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche, trop choqué pour parler. Oliver croisa les bras.

"Fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que t'as une espèce de fan club rempli de connards et connasses qui ne veulent que ta queue."

C'était la plus forte de la semaine. Oliver était jaloux de ses groupies inexistants. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

"Exactement comme toi alors."

Le poing du Gryffondor rentra en collision avec la joue de Marcus. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant pour lui rendre ses coups et les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol sans cesser de se battre.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Je suis désolée pour la violence. La réponse de Marcus est à double sens. Il dit qu'Oliver a aussi un fan club et qu'il pourrait aller les voir au lieu de le faire chier. Mais Oliver l'a pris dans le sens où lui aussi est un connard qui ne veut que ladite queue et en même temps c'est pas faux voyez. Je vous envoie mon amour et mes envies de reviews. Double chapitre mardi._


	57. 16 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _TOUJOURS EN RETARD PARDON MAIS JE POSTE ATTENTION DOUBLE CHAPITRE AUJOURD'HUI LISEZ BIEN LE SUIVANT._

 _Résumé : Oliver est jaloux des gens qui en veulent à la bite de Marcus résultat ils se sont frappés._

* * *

16 mars.

Il ne sortit de l'infirmerie que le lendemain, complètement remis et énervé. Adrian et Terence ne l'approchèrent pas de la journée tellement il fulminait.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A tout de suite pour la suite !_


	58. 17 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Double chapitre aujourd'hui veillez à avoir lu le précédent avant._

 _Résumé : Marcus est sorti de l'infirmerie un peu énervé._

* * *

17 mars.

"Ca va aller ?

\- Je vais bien bande de crétins."

Marcus récupéra une nouvelle bière et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il avait chaud. Autour de lui, la plupart des invités de la fête portait du vert. Seamus Finnigean avait un drapeau irlandais autour de ses épaules. Adrian et lui était accoudés à la table qui servait de bar.

"Va falloir régler ce problème Marcus. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. Soit tu lui dis clairement ce que tu ressens, soit tu l'oublies.

\- Comment ça ce que je ressens ? rétorqua le capitaine.

\- Tu l'aimes non ?"

Marcus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Pour rappel le 17 mars c'est la Saint Patrick. Donc c'est la fête. On va bientôt passer les 100 reviews et ... merci. Enormément. A jeudi, on prendra des nouvelles de Pansy et Draco._


	59. 21 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je poste tôt parce qu'après je dois aller manger et en plus faire des courses et aller travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, berk. Très bon chapitre à vous._

 _Résumé : C'était la Saint Patrick, ils sont fait la fête et Marcus a hoché la tête._

* * *

21 mars.

Pansy se leva du canapé, furieuse. Elle fusilla Marcus du regard si violemment que Terence frissonna.

"T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Oh, baisse d'un ton.

\- Sinon quoi tu me jettes un sort ? On sait tous les deux que tu n'en es pas capable !"

Le capitaine se redressa à son tour pour être au dessus d'elle mais Pansy ne baissa pas les yeux.

"Va falloir penser à te calmer jeune fille. C'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas avoir ce que tu veux que tu dois t'en prendre aux autres.

\- Je rêve là, tu ne viens pas de dire ça ? Pas toi ?"

Elle eut un rire sarcastique.

"Je t'interdis de me donner des leçons Marcus Flint. T'es qu'un pauvre lâche incapable de montrer ses sentiments !

\- Pansy ! s'exclama Drago à coté d'elle. Tu vas trop loin !"

\- Toi ferme là j'ai pas fini. Moi au moins je me bats pour avoir ce que je veux, alors que tu passe ton temps à geindre. Bouge toi Marcus ! Porte tes couilles !"

Dans un mouvement de cheveux et de jupes, la jeune fille remonta dans son dortoir. Adrian sourit et applaudit.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Pansy m'avait manqué. Le chapitre de samedi arriva tôt lui aussi et on reverra Oliver. Des bisous. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour les 100 reviews atteintes. J'en ai pleuré._


	60. 27 mars

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Très bonnes fêtes à vous ! Je poste tôt parce que je dois aller préparer les toats et la tartiflette pour le réveillon, mettre la table, les paquets sous le sapin, me faire les ongles, boire du vin aka je suis dans la merde pour genre deux jours et demi. Le chapitre de lundi arrivera sans doute un peu tard dans la soirée. En attendant, un chapitre assez long et douloureux. Dernier chapitre du mois de mars._

 _Résumé : Pansy a traité Marcus de lâche pour le faire réagir. _

* * *

27 mars.

Oliver et Marcus regardaient les hiboux partir. La plupart portaient des dossiers universitaires ou des lettres pour les clubs de Quidditch. Le Serpentard avait même écrit à son père.

"Et voilà ... On a plus qu'à attendre les réponses."

Marcus ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Oliver mais il avait peur de n'avoir aucune réponse positive. L'autre soupira et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. C'était pas malin de te frapper.

\- Pas grave. J'ai été con.

\- Ouais. Enfin du coup tu m'évites encore plus."

La voix de Pansy le traitant de pauvre lâche retentissait dans sa tête. Marcus ne voulait plus être insulté de la sorte. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Il y a une bonne raison à ça. J'ai pris mes distances parce que ... tu m'obsèdes. Je penses à toi constamment. J'ai envie de te voir en permanence, je ... veux être avec toi. C'est plus que du sexe pour moi, tu ... tu me plais. Et par rapport à ce qu'on a ... "

Il s'embrouillait. Et Oliver ne réagissait pas. Il regarda ailleurs.

"Je veux plus. Et je sais que toi non. On n'attend pas les mêmes choses."

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras, gêné.

"C'est vrai ... Je veux dire, tu me plais aussi, t'es ... plutôt gentil quand on te connait, c'est sympa entre nous, mais je ... je n'ai pas ... je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi. J'ai jamais envisagé que ça devienne sérieux entre nous.

\- Voilà, préféra dire Marcus en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Je le savais. Donc il vaut mieux qu'on arrête. On stoppe tout avant ... avant que quelqu'un ne souffre. Ca vaudra mieux."

Il n'ajouta rien, repris ses affaires et descendit rapidement jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il grimpa dans le dortoir sans rien dire à personne et s'allongea dans son lit, se cachant sous ses couvertures pour pleurer.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : J'attends vos réactions, je ne suis pas sure que ce chapitre soit bien mais il était nécessaire. On se retrouve lundi soir, des bisous. _


	61. 2 avril

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Mes trois repas de Noël sont passés et mon estomac va mettre un temps fou à s'en remettre. Marcus aussi du coup je suis désolée pour la tristesse. Selon mon nouveau planning ( je vous redirai ) la fic va se finir dans le quatre février, sans compter les chapitres bonus que je posterai après. Je vous redirai pourquoi, mais en tout cas il n'en reste plus que 20 sans compter celui d'en dessous. On va voir comment ils gèrent leur ... rupture ? et on prendra des nouvelles du père Flint. Aussi souvenez vous que Serpentard perd la finale. On verra le comment le pourquoi et l'après._

 _Résumé : Oliver et Marcus ont envoyé leurs dossiers post Poudlard mais puisqu'Oliver ne veut rien de sérieux entre eux, c'est fini._

* * *

2 avril.

Marcus observait l'entraînement depuis le sol. Il se sentait épuisé. Il remit ses cheveux en place. A coté de lui, Adrian lui sourit.

"Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

\- Toujours pareil.

\- Pourquoi ça te fait aussi mal ? Tu savais que ça se finirait à un moment non ?

\- Ouais mais ... pas comme ça. Et puis ... j'sais pas, j'avais quand même encore de l'espoir.

\- L'espoir qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui je sais, c'est ridicule, n'en rajoute pas.

\- C'est juste que ... on peut rien faire pour toi ?"

Le capitaine fit non de la tête et serra les poings.

"Ca va passer.

\- Alors d'après Terence et les livres, l'amour ne disparait pas facilement.

\- Ca va passer j'te dis. On a les examens, la finale qui arrive, on va être occupé. J'aurai plus le temps de penser à lui."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Deux choses : Adrian et Terence sont inquiets et Marcus est fort pour se mentir. Dans le prochain chapitre on reparle de Pansy. Je vous envoie mon amour._


	62. 3 avril

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Mes soeurs passent les vacances à regarder des redifs de TPMP je ne sais qu'en penser._

 _Résumé : Marcus est pas très très bien._

* * *

3 avril.

"Ça a foiré donc.

\- Un plantage colossal. Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De l'université de Lisburn.

\- Ah. Ouais. Ça aussi."

Pansy soupira et alluma une cigarette donnée par Marcus.

"Eh c'est peut être ton anniversaire mais t'as que quatorze ans.

\- T'inquiète pas va."

Il sourit et observa le lac au loin. Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de lui.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de lâche.

\- C'est rien. J'en avais besoin.

\- Ouais mais du coup ça a foiré avec Oliver.

\- Ça aurait foiré de toute façon. Il est trop égoïste."

Elle leva un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

"Il ne voit que son plaisir personnel. Il ne m'aime pas donc il n'a aucun intérêt à rester avec moi. Surtout si le Prince Charmant se pointe.

\- On emmerde le Prince Charmant ! Tu crois à ses conneries ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourtant t'aimes Oliver Wood. Il a rien d'un prince."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle sourit, amusée.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : J'aime beaucoup Pansy et oui c'est Marcus qui croit au Prince Charmant. Des bisous à vendredi._


	63. 20 avril

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hey hey hey ! Bonsoir à tous ! On m'a dit dans une review et même ma Beta Lectrice m'a fait la même remarque : qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant. Parce qu'au point où nous en sommes, il reste 17 chapitres, Oliver est absent hein pour le moment ça va pas trop trop fort même si vous ne le voyez pas. Marcus ... vous le voyez que ça va pas. Et j'en profite pour faire des ellipses on va passer au mois de mai en deux temps trois mouvements. Enfin bref il va se passer des trucs d'ici là je vous annonce. Ca ne sera pas un vide, on passer par des points vraiment bons ... j'adore les chapitres qui vont arriver hein je vous l'annonce. Profitez bien. Ca va être bien._

 _Résumé : C'était l'anniversaire de Pansy et Marcus croit au Prince Charmant_

* * *

20 avril.

"J'ai envoyé un billet pour la finale à mon père, fit Marcus en baillant.

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?"

Marcus haussa les épaules. Terence referma son livre de potions.

"Comment ça ne se passe plus avec Oliver ?

\- Tout va très bien je te remercie.

\- C'est vrai que t'es sorti avec Miles ?

\- Ouais. Mais on a rien fait."

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais il avait été incapable d'aller plus loin. Oliver lui manquait trop.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Vous avez compris où je veux en venir j'espère. Je vous jure qu'Oliver revient dès dimanche. Guettez le chapitre du premier janvier. Il va être bien. Ce chapitre fait écho au 61 avec Adrian et Terence qui font attention à Marcus et qui s'inquiètent._


	64. 26 avril

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Coucou à vous tous, je vous souhaite une excellente année et pour bien la commencer voici le chapitre 64 en direct de mon lit adoré sous ma grosse couette. Je vous annonce également la création du spin off, "Les choses compliquées" sur Adrian et Terence que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Bientôt viendra aussi "Les choses complexes" sur Draco et Pansy, guettez le vous verrez ça sera sympa. En attendant un long chapitre aujourd'hui, profitez bien ! Je vous rappelle que pendant le tome 3, les Serpentard et les Gryffondors se balançaient des sorts._

 _Résumé : Marcus est sorti avec Miles pour pas grand chose._

* * *

26 avril.

Ils ne restaient qu'eux dans les vestiaires. Oliver avait attendu que les autres joueurs partent pour se retrouver seul avec Marcus. Ce dernier referma son casier.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit-il agressivement.

\- Que tes joueurs arrêtent d'agresser les miens.

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose."

Ils ne savaient pas qui avaient commencé à jeter des sorts. Marcus avait son idée, mais il ne dirait rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait nerveux en face d'Oliver.

"Tu voulais autre chose ?"

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Marcus le vit s'approcher et ferma les yeux quand il l'embrassa. Il frémit en sentant la main sur sa joue et posa la sienne sur le torse musclé pour le repousser.

"Oliver qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions, rétorqua l'autre en essayant de défaire sa ceinture.

\- Oliver ..."

Malgré ses soupirs de protestations, il laissa l'autre l'embrasser de nouveau et se colla à lui pour caresser ses cheveux. Mais il finit par tourner la tête en sentant des doigts contre ses fesses.

"Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ? J'en ai envie et toi aussi alors laisse toi faire ..."

Il le repoussa plus durement. Oliver soupira et rajusta ses vêtements. Marcus fit de même avec les siens et récupéra son sac.

"T'as pas le droit de te pointer dans mon vestiaire pour t'amuser avec mon cul.

\- Tu me manques ! avoua finalement Oliver. Et tu ... je sais plus comment je dois me comporter avec toi !

\- Je suis ton adversaire au Quidditch, point barre.

\- Ah, c'est tout ?"

Marcus resista à l'envie de sauter dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, même si Oliver lui manquait aussi.

"Ouais. C'est tout" finit-il par murmurer avant de sortir du vestiaire.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Hé hé hé. A mardi._


	65. 3 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hello bienvenue dans ce chapitre 65, plus que 15 avant la fin ! On attaque le mois de mai et on prend des nouvelles du père Flint. Merci pour vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous avez remarqué que c'est pas vraiment la joie pour Marcus. J'aimerai vraiment que ça s'arrange et je vais tout faire pour. Ca va aller je vous promets. Bonne lecture !_

 _Résumé : Oliver est passé dans les vestiaires de Marcus. Ils ont failli rejouer une scène de douche mais non parce qu'ils ne sont plus qu'adversaires._

* * *

3 mai.

"Bientôt la fin de l'année hein ? Tu as eu des réponses d'université ?

\- Ouais. Mais je suis sur liste d'attente."

Pour toutes les écoles qu'il avait demandé, termina Marcus pour lui même. Fergus reprit un verre de vin et servit son fils. Ils étaient attablés dans un restaurant de Londres où son père lui avait assuré avoir une bonne table. Marcus avait noté sa tenue entièrement noir.

Au dessert, il se redressa et joignit les mains sur la table.

"J'ai ... quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oh. Tu repars ? fit Marcus amèrement.

\- Non. Je veux te dire pourquoi je suis revenu au Royaume-Uni."

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et tira le cendrier près de lui pour y faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette.

"Quand j'étais en Australie, j'ai rencontré une femme. Et nous nous sommes aimés.

\- T'as conscience que t'es toujours marié à ma mère ?

\- Tu veux bien cesser de m'interrompre ?"

Marcus lui fit un signe de la main et Fergus reprit.

"Elle est tombée enceinte. Et elle ... elle a perdu le bébé. A sept mois de grossesses."

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de le fixer.

"Ca été dur. Et elle m'a quitté en décembre. Je ...

\- Tu t'es donc souvenu que tu avais un autre fils.

\- Marcus s'il te plait. J'aimerai vraiment ... qu'on devienne proche. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

Ses yeux étaient humides, ce qui empêcha Marcus de le détester. Il avança sa main pour la poser sur celle de son père.

"Je sais que je t'ai abandonné et plusieurs fois en plus. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas de moi dans ta vie.

\- T'es mon père. T'auras toujours une place dans ma vie."

Il songea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

"On est pas la famille idéale, on ne le deviendra pas en un claquement de doigt mais ... avec du temps peut être.

\- Merci ! s'écria son père en serrant ses doigts. Merci de me laisser cette chance.

\- Ouais. Commence par payer le repas."

Ils rirent en même temps et Marcus songea qu'au moins cette histoire se finissait bien.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A jeudi les enfants je vous embrasse._


	66. 4 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut je suis en retard je viens de rentrer du boulot c'est pour ça alors en avant pour le chapitre 66 bonne lecture profitez bien._

 _Résumé : Le père de Marcus a eu une aventure et ça s'est mal fini._

* * *

4 mai.

"Excuse moi mais pourquoi je ferai ça ? fit Draco en regardant son ongle.

\- Parce que tu m'es redevable, rétorqua Marcus avec froideur, pour t'avoir gardé dans l'équipe.

\- Mon père a offert sept balais à l'équipe.

\- Ouais, pour que tu sois accepté. Pas pour que tu y restes."

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire mais son aîné se pencha vers lui.

"Ecoute moi bien espèce de petit arrogant de mes deux. Tu vas me rendre ce service et je te serai redevable à vie. Et vu que les familles de sang pur ont tendance à se réduire, on sera amené à se recroiser. Considérant aussi ton haut degré de connerie, tu auras besoin d'alliés."

Draco ne souriait plus. Marcus lui colla un baiser sur la joue et sortit de la salle commune.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ca se met en place. Si vous ne comprenez pas, dites vous que ça aura du sens plus tard. A samedi !_


	67. 6 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour le nouveau chapitre. Je suis absolument navré que dans certaines des reviews ou commentaires qu'on me fait, vous trouviez qu'Oliver a le mauvais rôle. C'est un peu vrai je vous l'accorde mais bon j'écris aussi du point de vue de Marcus. Vous ne voyez pas combien Oliver réfléchit de son coté. Et vous ne le verrez sans doute pas mais je vous assure qu'il y a réflexion et pensée et tout ça. Bref. Ca va s'arranger aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture._

 _Résumé : Marcus a demandé une faveur à Draco._

* * *

6 mai.

Adrian était venu le prévenir qu'Oliver le cherchait. Marcus avait presque couru vers le hall où le Gryffondor l'attendait, visiblement soucieux. Ce dernier le fixa avec un soupir.

"Le prince charmant s'est pointé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il s'appelle Beau. Sixième année à Serdaigle. Un vrai cliché. Il veut être avocat, il porte une montre de luxe, il porte un nom de famille qui en dit long sur sa richesse et il veut m'emmener au théâtre."

Marcus sentait son coeur battre plus vite à chaque mot.. Surtout qu'Oliver n'y mettait aucun entrain. Plus l'autre leva les yeux vers lui.

"J'ai réfléchi. Et j'en ai rien à faire de ce mec. Parce que ... je me suis imaginé avec lui. Ca avait l'air nul. J'ai aucune envie d'aller au théâtre avec lui, ou même voir un concert des Weird Sisters, l'embrasser sur un pont ou lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec son père."

Oliver s'approcha et serra la chemise de Marcus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit d'une voix plus basse.

"Je ne veux pas d'un prince charmant.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ? marmonna le Serpentard.

\- Je ... Je vais dire quelque chose d'horriblement ... niais. Mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre."

Marcus se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa férocement, forçant le passage de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il l'entendit gémir et poursuivit le baiser un instant avant de le relâcher, gardant son visage entre ses mains.

"Je vais aussi dire quelque chose d'horriblement niais, Oliver Wood : je n'ai pas envie de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Il serra leurs hanches pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : La niaiserie est en marche ! A lundi. De l'amour sur vous et j'attends vos réactions._


	68. 8 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je suis le retard mais vous n'avez rien vu ! Des bisous._

 _Résumé : Oliver n'a pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre et Marcus n'a pas envie de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre._

* * *

8 mai.

Marcus souriait. Il fit un looping avant d'atterrir et récupéra rapidement les Cognards.

"Bah dis donc. T'es en forme, dit Adrian.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? La vie est belle !

\- ... M'ouais. Bah elle le sera moins dans deux jours quand on sera affectés aux universités.

\- Même pas peur."

Il observa Draco atterrir à son tour et il lui fit un signe de la main.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Hé hé ce chapitre est court je sais, mais celui de mercredi le sera moins. Bisous._


	69. 9 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bonsoir bonsoir ! Dans quatre heures je serai dans le bus en direction de Bruxelles pour quatre jours avec ma femme j'ai hâte j'en peux plus je suis l'impatience. En attendant voici le chapitre du jour. Vous l'aurez compris il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi comme prévu. On se retrouve dimanche pour les resultats à l'université, je vous invite à laisser des reviews et pourquoi pas à tout relire depuis le début, je suis sur qu'il y a des détails que vous avez raté._

 _Résumé : Marcus est heureux._

* * *

9 mai.

"Concrètement, ça change rien, dit Oliver, calé contre le torse de Marcus.

\- Bah si. T'as ... T'as plus le droit de voir d'autres personnes.

\- Je ne le faisais pas ! Toi si ?"

Le Serpentard sourit et caressa les cheveux châtains.

"Non. Jamais.

\- Bon bah voilà, ça change rien. On s'embrasse, on baise, on dort ensemble ... Je ne vois aucune différence, à part l'étiquette "couple".

\- Ouais mais ... Moi je l'aime bien cette étiquette."

Ils s'étaient réveillés tôt et se calinaient tranquillement dans le chambre de Percy. Oliver haussa les épaules.

"Si tu le dis.

\- Mais si t'es pas content, on peut aller chez Puddifoot."

Son amant leva les yeux avec un sourire amusé.

"T'es même pas cap.

\- Oh que si.

\- ... j'ai hâte de voir ça."

Il rit en joignant leurs lèvres.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Vous pensez qu'ils sont devenus niais ? Ce n'est que le début ! Vous pensez qu'il n'y a plus rien à raconter ? Comment vous avez tord. On va encore reparler de Post-Poudlard, de Draco, de Pansy, de la putain de finale. On a encore du boulot. A dimanche les enfants ! _


	70. 10 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je suis épuisée mon voyage à Bruxelles s'est super bien passé c'était cool et je suis crevée je vais aller au dodo très tôt. Manger douche dodo mais avant chapitre ! Profitez bien. On attaque les 11 derniers chapitres !_

 _Résumé : Marcus prévoit d'emmener Oliver chez Puddifoot._

* * *

10 mai.

Marcus sourit triomphalement et montra la lettre d'admission à l'université d'Aberdeen. Terence applaudit.

"Bah merde alors.

\- Comment t'as fait ? demanda Adrian.

\- Allons allons, un champion ne dévoile pas ses astuces ..."

Pansy se pencha à son pour observer le parchemin.

"Mais de rien, murmura-t-elle.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- C'est moi qui ait un père influent dans le milieu universitaire je te rappelle. Draco n'a eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'un hibou parte pour la maison de mon paternel."

Le capitaine soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Eh ! Ca va pas non ?

\- Pansy, tes efforts sont honorables mais tu mérites mieux que lui ! T'as pas besoin d'être dans les bonnes grâces de qui que ce soit et surtout t'as pas besoin d'un mari pour être heureuse et influente ! T'es brillante, intelligente, t'es capable de tout et t'es une Serpentard, tout ira bien pour toi. Arrête d'écouter ta mère : t'es parfaite."

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient rougi. Elle regarda ailleurs.

"C'est facile pour toi, t'as une bite.

\- Ouais mais j'aime les hommes."

Il cessa un instant de respirer et pensa à Oliver. Elle avait eu la même pensée.

"Les hommes ? dit-elle en insistant sur le pronom.

\- Peut être juste un.

\- Peut être ?

\- Arrête ça.

\- Oh ça va. On avait tous compris depuis longtemps."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : La discrétion ? Qu'est ce donc ? On remarque que Westyversionfrench avait deviné que "Draco allait magouiller". Enfin plus ou moins. Mais Marcus lui avait demandé de le faire rentrer à l'université. A mardi !_


	71. 11 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Chapitre posté tôt parce qu'on approche de la fin et surtout parce que je travaille ce soir. Profitez bien les enfants, soyez heureux, lisez bien. Aujourd'hui on retrouve un personnage qu'on a déjà un peu évoqué mais jamais vraiment vu._

 _Résumé : Marcus a été reçu à l'université d'Aberdeen, sans doute grâce à Pansy, qui devrait arrêter de vouloir contenter sa mère._

* * *

11 mai.

"Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'université, grogna Oliver.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai pas envie de perdre quatre ans, je veux jouer tout de suite."

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa plume.

"Ce ne sont pas des années de perdues. C'est ... quatre ans de bonus, d'expérience, de fêtes et surtout de tournois universitaires.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- D'accord. Et donc ? Comme tu as le choix ? Canons ou Catapults ?"

Le Gryffondor reposa les lettres sur ses livres et tourna la tête vers Marcus. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un coin de la bibliothèque, penchés sur leurs cours mais discutant de leurs futurs.

"J'attends de voir le recruteur de Flaquemare. Il sera là pour la finale.

\- Au moins j'ai pas ce problème.

\- T'es pas sensé m'aider à choisir ?

\- Je croyais qu'on devait étudier ?

\- Oh Oliver, je te cherchais."

Percy Weasley se rapprocha d'eux. Marcus l'observa, attendant une remarque, mais rien ne vient. Le préfet lui fit simplement un sourire discret, récupéra les clés de sa chambre et repartit.

"... Il sait qu'on ... qu'on est ... officiel, fit Oliver.

\- C'est donc pour ça son air ravi.

\- Il l'a mieux pris que je ne pensais. Il croyait que t'étais une fille à cause de l'odeur de ton shampoing."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Faites très très attention au chapitre suivant : ça sera la finale. A jeudi._


	72. 15 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Bien le bonjour. Chapitre très important aujourd'hui, on va parler de la finale. Oui celle à laquelle vous pensez. J'attends vos réactions._

 _Résumé : Percy sait. _

* * *

15 mai.

"Franchement, j'ai d'autres candidats ! criait le recruteur de Flaquemare alors que les joueurs de Serpentard se mettaient en ligne. Ce Wood n'a pas l'air si bon que ça, son équipe a perdu un match sur deux.

\- Quand même, fit celui des Ballycastle Bats. C'est un bon gardien, vraiment.

\- Je vais vous dire : c'est parce que vous recrutez des perdants que votre équipe est mauvaise ! De mon point de vue il est clair qu'un gamin incapable de gagner une finale n'a pas de place dans mon équipe !"

Furieux, Marcus fit claquer la porte de son casier. Les deux hommes parlaient fort juste à l'entrée de leur vestiaire et malgré lui il entendait tout. Il prit son balai, ajusta sa robe et s'avança vers eux.

"Il est peut être d'un bon niveau, mais son palmarès ne le reflète pas vraiment. J'attends beaucoup du match d'aujourd'hui ...

\- Vous n'avez pas tord ...

\- Excusez moi, les interrompit le capitaine. Vous êtes sur mon chemin."

Il força les recruteurs à s'écarter et s'avança dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta avant le terrain et fixa la pelouse. Derrière lui, ils continuèrent de parler des autres joueurs qu'ils avaient repéré. Il inspira.

Il se rappela les nombreuses discussion avec Oliver sur son club favori. Les moments enflammés où il vantait les mérites des joueurs. Son dossier de Quidditch constitué de défaites face aux autres équipes et de tournoi annulé pour chambre des Secrets. Il songea à sa propre situation assuré par son entrée à l'université. Il imagina la double déception d'Oliver si suite à sa défaite il n'entrait pas au club de Flaquemare. Serpentard avait déjà gagné la coupe trois fois pendant sa scolarité.

Il fit rapidement le calcul. Oliver allait devoir impressionner le recruteur. Pour cela depuis son poste de gardien, il allait devoir arrêter les tirs des Poursuiveurs, lui compris. Il serra le manche de son balai.

Draco se plaça à sa droite et ajusta ses gants.

"T'es prêt ?

\- Ouais" marmonna le blond malgré la peur évidente dans ses yeux.

Draco n'était qu'en troisième année, songea-t-il. Il aurait encore quatre chances de gagner.

"Prends ton temps pour attraper le Vif d'Or" se força-t-il à dire.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Et je m'en vais en tourbillon en espérant que vous avez saisi l'idée._


	73. 16 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Un internet qui beug complètement, un jour passé à regarder la saison deux de Voltron et à réviser l'histoire de la Terreur, vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre est en retard mais vous êtes 73 à suivre vous êtes des tarés. Chapitre assez court aujourd'hui. Pas mal de réactions suite au précédent. Notamment Westyversionfrench qui m'a dit que "Marcus a le Quidditch dans la peau et ne ferait jamais ça". Alors peut être pas. Mais si. Il l'a fait. Et il le vit pas non plus super bien vous verrez._

 _Résum é : Le recruteur de Flaquemare avait pas très envie de recruter Oliver alors Marcus a réfléchi._

* * *

16 mai.

Marcus terminait de fumer la dernière cigarette du paquet qu'il avait ouvert dix minutes avant quand son père le rejoignit. Il ne faisait pas froid dans le parc. Il était une heure passée de trois minutes. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"C'était un beau match.

\- N'importe quoi."

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'appuyer sa paume sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en repensant aux cris de joie d'Oliver, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis.

"Quelque chose te tracasse fils ?"

Marcus croisa le regard de son père. Il hésita. Fergus s'écarta.

"Je veux dire, si tu veux parler de la finale.

\- Non, non. Surtout pas.

\- Comme tu sens mais ... si t'as envie de discuter, je suis là."

Marcus sourit sincèrement et le remercia.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Voilà. Il le vit pas super super bien._


	74. 20 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Je suis en train de finir mon OS sur Voltron alors pas le temps, bisous._

 _Résum é : Fergus a bien vu que quelque chose tracassait son fils._

* * *

20 mai

"Je vais à Flaquemare !"

Oliver se jeta à son cou et le serra en criant de joie. Autour d'eux, des hiboux sursautèrent. Marcus le serra et agrippa ses lèvres un instant.

"Bravo, fit-il simplement.

\- C'est ... woah c'est mon plus grand rêve ! C'est le meilleur club du Royaume Uni et ils me veulent moi ! Tu tu rends compte Marcus ? Moi à Flaquemare !"

Marcus se forçait à sourire.

"Ouais. Je suis fier de toi. Tu le mérites."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : A mercredi des bisous._


	75. 28 mai

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hello ! On s'approche vraiment dangereusement de la fin avec ce chapitre. Ouais on va passer à la conclusion, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire. Profitez bien._

 _Résum é : Oliver va à Flaquemare._

* * *

28 mai

Oliver le tenait serré contre lui sous les draps, l'embrassant doucement. Marcus était épuisé. Il finit par le repousser doucement.

"Ca va pas ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

\- Si si ... juste ... pas envie.

\- ... Oh. C'est moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de ...

\- Non. Juste ... pas envie de bite ce soir."

Il finit par s'écarter sans enlever les mains de son torse. Marcus soupira et lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer la nouvelle crise d'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre. L'autre vient quand même se coller et embrassa sa nuque. Il frémit.

"Ollie s'il plait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et arrête de mentir, je vois bien que quelque chose t'emmerde. Et comme on est un couple officiel, on doit tout se dire ..."

Marcus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il inspira et serra l'oreiller avant de se tourner pour faire face à son amant. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, colla sa tête contre son cou, inspira son odeur d'épices et d'after shave moldue. Les mains du gardien vinrent caresser ses cheveux bruns.

"Je ... je t'aime d'accord ? Et j'ai ... peur. De ce qu'il se passera après les examens. Tu vas partir pour ton club, moi à l'université. Ca ... Ca signifie quoi pour nous ?"

Oliver appuya sur son cou et il leva les yeux pour voir son sourire.

"Je t'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question."

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos de nouveau. Oliver eut un rire et se lova à lui une fois de plus.

"Tu serai prié d'arrêter de te moquer, grogna Marcus.

\- J'y peux rien, t'es adorable.

\- Va t'faire foutre.

\- Marc. On sait transplaner, piloter des balais, y a surement des cheminées, des Portoloins. Au pire des voitures, des trains. Tout ira bien pour nous. Et y a pas de beaux gosses à Flaquemare.

\- T'es sûr ? Et si jamais tu croises quelqu'un avec un plus beau cul que le mien et qu'il te propose une baise dans les douches ?"

Il marqua un temps de silence alors qu'Oliver embrassait tendrement son épaule.

"Chéri, même si je ne le montre pas autant ... je tiens à toi. Et je ne veux que toi. Vraiment, c'est ce que je penses. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais je veux rester avec toi. Maintenant tu veux bien le redire encore ?"

Ce fut au tour de Marcus de rire.

"Je t'aime, enfoiré de Gryffondor."

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Pour ne pas vous mentir, j'ai pensé finir sur ce chapitre parce que ça résumait assez bien leur relation un peu bancale. Mais il manque deux trois trucs pour que ça soit complet. A vendredi._


	76. 4 juin

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut à ceux qui suivent encore ! Bientôt la fin bientôt la fin._

 _Résum é : Marcus a un peu peur pour l'avenir mais il aime Oliver._

* * *

4 juin.

En sortant de l'épreuve de métamorphose, Marcus vit Oliver qui attendait pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et, coupant sa discussion avec Percy, l'embrassa tendrement. L'autre geignit sous la surprise mais se laissa faire quand Marcus introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle après quelques instants et il frappa sa fesse droite.

"Bonne chance" fit-il simplement avant de descendre dans sa salle commune.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Autrement dit, Marcus en sortant des Aspics embrasse son petit ami devant tout le monde parce qu'il en a envie. Oui on est passé en juin, c'est la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Plus que quatre chapitres !_


	77. 7 juin

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _C'est de plus en plus bientôt la fin. Profitez bien._

 _Résum é : Marcus a embrassé Oliver en sortant de l'épreuve de métamorphose._

* * *

7 juin.

Oliver lui tendit une cuillère pleine de gâteau. Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour la gober et prit soin de lécher l'ustensile. Son petit ami rit.

"C'est bon ?

\- Délicieux.

\- C'est à la rose.

\- Le mien est à la fraise."

Il levèrent leurs tasses de thé qu'ils cognèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le pied du Gryffondor frôla le lien et il sourit en se léchant la lèvre.

"Ca fait un mois.

\- Ho. Bon anniversaire chéri" répondit Marcus en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Des coeurs tombèrent sur leurs cheveux.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris ils sont chez Pieddodu. Mardi on retrouvera Adrian et Terence._


	78. 22 juin ( part 1 )

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Hello je poste tôt parce qu'après je m'en vais en cours et au boulot dans la joie et l'extrême bonne humeur comme toujours. On passe à la conclusion !_

 _Résum é : Marcus et Oliver sont allés chez Pieddodu._

* * *

22 juin.

Terence remit sa cravate, Adrian ajusta sa chemise et Marcus fit claquer sa malle. Ils se redressèrent et s'observèrent.

"Bon c'est le moment solennel ?

\- Tu veux dire le moment d'émotion où on se prend dans les bras en se disant qu'on s'aime et que c'était la meilleure année de notre vie ?"

Adrian rit mais prit Marcus et Terence contre lui l'espace d'un instant. Il y eu un moment de silence.

"Si quelqu'un veut avouer pour le string panthère, c'est le moment.

\- Il était à moi, murmura Terence avec un sourire.

\- Je le savais."

Ils se détachèrent et Marcus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Autre chose à dire ? Un secret inavouable qu'on aura oublié dans deux mois ?

\- J'ai jamais amené de filles ici, dit Adrian en bombant le torse, mais on a couché dans ton lit."

Terence rougit et lui donna un coup de coude. L'autre rit en les observant.

"A toi, finit par lui dire Adrian. Le capitaine de Serpentard a forcément des secrets. Dis nous en un."

L'espace d'un instant, Marcus se remémora les années passées dans le château, ce dortoir, la salle commune, le terrain de Quidditch. Il se rappelait les antisèches utilisées en cours, les sorts lancés, les petits déjeuners, les fêtes clandestines et Oliver. Il haussa les épaules.

"J'ai fais exprès de mal jouer pour que Serpentard perde la finale. Pour qu'Oliver en mette plein la vue au recruteur de Flaquemare et aille dans l'équipe de ses rêves."

Ses deux camarades le regardèrent, choqués et en colère. Adrian poussa un juron.

"J'avais parié sur notre victoire ! Tu me dois cent Gallions !

\- Mais Marc ... murmura Terence. Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

\- Bien sûr" répondit-il sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Ouais il l'aime à ce point et son bonheur est plus important que le reste et tous les clichés, vous comprenez. Bisous._


	79. 22 juin ( part 2 )

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Salut tout le monde profitez bien du chapitre, l'avant dernier !_

 _Résum é : Marcus, Terence et Adrian se sont dit au revoir._

* * *

22 juin.

Pansy reprit une part de tarte avec un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'Adrian s'éloigna en sifflotant. Marcus se retourna vers l'adolescente.

"C'était quoi ça ?

\- Le numéro sept de ma liste d'hommes à marier qui m'embrassait.

\- Et en te disant quoi ?

\- Que je n'aurai qu'à l'appeler à ma sortie de Poudlard si j'étais toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un."

A coté, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est une technique stupide, au moins autant que celle qui consiste à perdre ta virginité avec Smith.

\- Premièrement je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec Zacharias et deuxièmement tout ceci ne te regarde pas.

\- Vous pourriez ne pas vous disputer comme ça pour notre dernier repas ?

\- Ca me concerne quand tu fais n'importe quoi et que tu portes sa chemise.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'elle était trop grande.

\- Ca suffit ! Ca va pas vous deux ?"

Les deux autres se turent en l'observant.

"Très bien voici un conseil que m'ont donné mes ainés en quittant Poudlard : vous représentez le futur alors vous êtes priés de bien vous entendre et de détester ceux des autres maisons.

\- Un pour tous, tous pour nous quoi.

\- C'est tous pour un, corrigea Draco.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Eh bah ça promet. Je suis sérieux, tachez au moins d'être un peu plus intelligents que ça. Je sais que vous l'êtes. Surpassez vous dans les années à venir pour bien représenter cette maison.

\- Par tous les moyens possibles ? dit Draco, amusé.

\- Et même plus."

Pansy croisa les bras et ajusta une mèche de cheveux.

"J'ai déjà hâte de connaître vos exploits.

\- Et nous les tiens" fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

 _Bla bla de la fin : Samedi dernière chapitre. Soyez prêts._


	80. 22 juin ( part 3 )

_Les choses claires_

 _Bla bla du début :_ _Merci à ma connexion internet d'avoir planté entièrement. Bref. Me voilà. Bonjour. Bienvenue dans ce dernier chapitre, qui clot le 22 juin et qui clot la fic. Je vais le taper et on se retrouve en bas pour la fin._

 _Résum é : Adrian est intéressé par Pansy, Marcus a dit au revoir à ses amis._

* * *

22 juin.

Marcus remontait de la salle commune quand il aperçut Oliver dans le hall. Il posa son sac et marcha à sa rencontre. Aucun des deux ne portait de robes de sorciers ou d'uniforme. Oliver passa ses bras autour de son cou et il vient l'embrasser tendrement, collant ses mains contre sa taille.

"On y est ... On a fini Poudlard, on est diplômé, prêts pour la suite.

\- Je vais à Flaquemare, toi à Aberdeen.

\- Et on est ensemble."

Ils s'observèrent et rirent en même temps.

"Qui l'aurait cru ? Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint ...

\- ... vivant une fougueuse histoire d'amour ...

\- Arrête, ça fait Poufsouffle."

Marcus caressa la base de ses cheveux et Oliver embrassa son cou.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais cet été ?

\- Les entraînements commencent fin août.

\- Ca nous laisse deux mois et une coupe du monde pour savoir comment on va faire en septembre.

\- On trouvera des solutions pour se voir. Je suis sur que y a des endroits où baiser à Flaquemare."

Il sourit et glissa une main sous le tshirt rouge pour caresser ses flancs. L'autre frémit.

"Je t'aime Oliver.

\- Je sais. Et je sais ce que t'as fait. Adrian m'a tout raconté.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais je ..."

Le Gryffondor posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et le regarda avec un air sérieux qui fit trembler Marcus de désir.

"Merci d'avoir fait ça. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser parce que c'est ... c'est trop. Mais merci. Infiniment. Je te promets de ... de me mettre à genoux pour te sucer dès qu'on sera dans le train."

Marcus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et lâcha Oliver après un dernier baiser.

"Ah donc on voyage ensemble ?

\- J'espère bien."

Les deux garçons ramassèrent leurs sacs et spontanément Oliver prit la main de Marcus pour marcher et sortir du château. Le Serpentard le laissa faire.

* * *

 _Et voilà. C'est terminée. Oui je termine cette fic avec une marche main dans la main en sortant du château mais entre ça, la scène de douche, la chambre de préfet, je pense qu'on a vu pire niveau cliché._

 _J'ai terminé cette fic de mon coté il y a de cela plusieurs mois et j'en suis ravi d'en voir le bout. J'ai été contente de vous la faire partager, de vous la faire apprécier. Je suis fière aussi de voir que vous l'avez aimé, si j'en crois le nombre de favoris et de followers. C'était une belle aventure et j'ai l'impression que j'ai écrit le truc du sicèle alors que non pas vraiment hein. En tout cas c'était magnifique. J'ai été contente._

 _Bon maintenant. En vrai la fic se finit pas comme ça. Je pourrai vous laisser avec une longue description qui annonce ce qu'il se passe, mais non en fait ça serait trop facile. J'ai écris des bonus. Vous l'avez déjà vu avec "Les choses compliquées" sur Adrian et Terence mais il va aussi y avoir "Les choses complexes" sur Pansy et Drago. J'ai envie de vous montrer ce que je pense de leurs relations. Et en plus il y aura un bonus dans cette fic, des bonus sur la suite de leur histoire, parce que tout n'est pas fini parce qu'ils ont terminé l'année, non, ils font un bon bout de chemin ensemble. J'ai écris des bonus que je publierai ici mais je vais passer cette fic en complète, parce qu'elle l'est. Après 80 chapitres, c'est la fin._

 _Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.  
Merci pour tout.  
Je vous embrasse très fort.  
Continuez d'écrire, de lire des fanfictions, laissez des reviews, laissez des favs et des follows pour encourager les auteurs. Continuez.  
Des bisous et de l'amour sur vous tous._


	81. 17 octobre 1994

_Les choses claires_

 _Hello :_ _Bon ça fait pas un an, mais on est était pas loin. Bienvenue à toi, qui a cliqué sur cette mise à jour ou qui découvre cette fic. Rebienvenue à ceux qui peut être était en follower et qui sont venus voir what the fuck is going on. Je vous avais dis que j'avais des bonus, que cette histoire n'était pas tout à fait terminée. En fait elle l'est depuis longtemps, mais il fallait juste que je me bouge le cul et que je m'y remette. Enfin voilà, le premier._

 _Ce chapitre se passe pendant le tome 4, Oliver est au club de Flaquemare et Marcus est à l'université d'Aberdeen en première année. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve j'espère plus vite pour la suite._

* * *

17 octobre 1994.

Université magique d'Aberdeen, dortoir, chambre 464.

Marcus mordit dans un sandwich à la viande en s'efforçant de ne pas renverser de sauce tomate et Oliver croqua une frite. Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le petit lit de la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard.

"C'est quand même étroit ... fit Oliver en ramenant une jambe sous sa cuisse.

\- Oui, mais je suis tout seul.

\- Mon appart a une cuisine, avec des gazinières.

\- On a une cuisine aussi.

\- Sérieusement Marcus, la chambre universitaire ? Ca ne te va pas."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la bouteille de jus de citrouille pour boire au goulot.

"C'est obligatoire la première année. Et pourquoi tu rales d'ailleurs ?

\- J'aime pas ...

\- Mais tu ne vis pas là ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, entre les cours, les entraînements, la muscu, je suis là que pour dor ..."

Son flot de parole s'interrompit quand les lèvres d'Oliver se posèrent sur les siennes. Il grimaça.

"Tu pues le fromage grillé.

\- Je t'emmerde Marcus.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Le gardien soupira et s'assit sur ses cuisses en enlevant tranquillement son sweat.

"Un lit une place en plus, c'est chiant.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on pourrait aller dans ton superbe appartement si tu disais à tes collocs qu'on est ensemble, fit Marcus en caressant son torse.

\- On va encore revenir là dessus ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé."

Ils s'observèrent un moment puis Oliver se releva pour se poster devant la vitre. Marcus resta assis sur le lit.

"T'as honte de moi ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache pour le moment.

\- Parce qu'on commence à montrer ta tête dans les journaux ?"

Il haussa les épaules. L'étudiant pris une cigarette et l'alluma après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

"Je veux juste signaler que je viens à presque tous tes matchs, que j'ai rencontré tes parents, qu'on a dîné avec Percy et que tu continues à vouloir qu'on se cache. Je serai en droit d'attendre un tout petit plus d'engagement de ta part.

\- Oh super, donc maintenant tu attends des choses de moi ? Ca marche pas comme ça un couple !

\- Non. Mais ça me rassurerait."

Oliver soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser ceux de Marcus. Il se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"On se voit moins souvent. Voir presque jamais. Et quand on se voit, on s'engueule.

\- Ouais. Et donc ?

\- On est peut être pas fait pour la distance.

\- Oliver, je te jure que si t'étais moins trouillard, ça irait mieux.

\- Je ne suis pas trouillard !"

Marcus tourna la tête vers lui. Il évitait son regard, il tremblait légèrement et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le laissant enfouir son nez dans son cou.

"Un peu quand même, finit par avouer le gardien. Tu me manques. C'était génial cet été mais là ... ça devient compliqué.

\- Parce que t'es un trouillard, insista Marcus. T'as peur de perdre. Ca se voi quand tu joues, quand t'es avec moi ...

\- Tu remarques tout ça ?

\- Chéri, si tu savais, je passes ma vie à te regarder."

Oliver se laissa embrasser alors que les mains de Marcus caressait ses hanches.

"Hum ... On est dans la merde Marc'. On est deux grands cons terrifiés qui arrivent ni à se parler ni à se voir.

\- C'est vrai que ça part mal.

\- Je devrai faire des efforts quand même.

\- Mais non ...

\- Si, fit Oliver en riant à moitié.

\- Nan. Changes pas. T'es bien comme tu es, espèce de Gryffondor trouillard."

Marcus rit à son tour en se faisant pousser sur le lit par son petit ami, qui lui grimpa dessus pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils finirent par se coller comme ils pouvaient pour tenir sur le lit, la cuisse d'Oliver sur la sienne et leurs bouches très proches.

"Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps. Quand on maîtrisera nos vies, toi au club, moi ici. En plus on est loin. Et t'es qu'un idiot.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Mais je t'aime, ça compense ?"

L'autre sourit et reprit ses lèvres pour répondre.

* * *

 _Here we go pour la fin de ce premier bonus. Dans le prochain prévu, on va basculer en 1995. Il se passe un truc ce printemps là et j'aimerai revenir dessus. Bisous, laissez des reviews. Prenez soin de vous._


End file.
